Adult Prussia
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This is about Adult Prussia and it is before he created Germany. This story might go into when he did create Germany though.
1. The Princesses

I was finally the size of an adult! I would never be treated like a kid again! No more responsibility, no more rules, no more orders, all just me and what I want! And Fritz. Of course. I ran out of the castle and to the closest pub. I took Frederick George with me. He himself was a teenager still. He was nineteen.

He smiled as I handed him a full to the brim tankard of beer. I chugged mine down enough to cheer. I tapped mine to his. "Cheers to being adults!" He smiled and tapped his against mine. We chugged before tapping them against each other again. "Cheers to making our own rules now!" He beamed.

"I can't wait to make my own rules!" I smirked.

"You think making your own rules now is awesome? Just wait until your father gives you your own kingdom! You get to make rules for everybody!" He smirked back, clashing the tanks together.

"Cheers to that!" I cheered.

"I personally think that you would make a great King one day. Of course you're going to have to get married to a girl first. And not just any girl, a princess. Your father married once. Even if he does believe women are stupid. So I'm going to let you in on the know. They are stupid, especially so after marrying them. They like shiny things and shiny things is how you get anything from them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So does Dad love Mom or was it just…"

"Oh don't worry. He learned to love her. Or at least tolerate her. He's happy he did because he got you." He smiled.

"So will I get to choose who I marry?"

"No. Your dad will. He's the King. Marriage isn't about love. Marriage is about money and politics… and alliances. Personally I'm voting for Spain. Or maybe France. France has King Louis… or something like that. I do not support Austria at all. Prussia and Austria royalty will _never_ come together, not if I have something to say about it, and I do."

"So can you convince my Dad to let me pick?"

"You know, even if you were to pick, you'd be picking from reputation. You have never met any of the princesses just like they have never met you. There's a reason for that. That way kids can't go up against their parents." I said and continued drinking. He did too as he seemed to be thinking his way out of this.

"What about you? Is Dad going to marry you off?" I almost spat out my beer. …I never thought of that.

"No. I'm Prussia. I _belong_ here. I have belonged here ever since the time of the Romans." He rolled his eyes.

"Well that's not fair."

"Get over it. You will get more power than you have now. Can I get a refill?" I offered my drink and George copied me. I plan on getting drunk like crazy. I deserve it.

"What do you even know about Romans?"

"That they drink and eat until their full and then vomit so they can have more. I've always wanted to try but I've always had trouble trying to overeat. I would always want to hurry up and go have more fun."

"That's disgusting. Wanna try it with beer?" I chuckled, nodding.

"Yes." So we ordered a few more beers before I decided to go against my instincts and take my Prince out of Prussia to go meet Spain and France. I grabbed him and led us to our horses and threw him on his horse. I climbed onto my personal horse and headed off, George after me.

We reached France first, of course. I was met with France flirting with someone while the princess looked on. It was Princess Louise Marie. I smiled. This was perfect. Fritz… Please never learn of this. I stopped my horse nearby. I jumped off my horse and approached downwind from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. France jumped, turning around to face me.

"Sacré bleu! I thought you were Mon patron, Mon ami." He kissed both my cheeks. "So nice to see you Gilbert. It's been three weeks at least."

"Yeah well my boss has a ball coming up to introduce Frederick George the First to his future wife. Consider this me inviting her and you to the party." I looked pointedly at Louise. He looked too.

"I'll have to ask Louis and Maria." She walked straight up to us and Frederick walked to stand next to me.

"Prince Frederick meet Princess Louise Marie Of France, Princess Louise Marie meet Prince Frederick George The First Of Prussia." Frederick kissed her hand. She almost refused to courtesy.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well." She seems to be very sour. I frowned at France. He quickly tried to cheer her up.

"Marie, why don't you go show Prince Frederick our most beloved, newly discovered, beautiful clothing store." She just looked at him.

"I'm sorry Francis, I cannot. My father hasn't informed me of this man and am sure they are not even supposed to be here." George smiled at me, whispering into my ear.

"Gilbert, I think she's playing hard to get." I chuckled.

"Does the King of Prussia know you two are here?" France asked. I opened my mouth to say yes but then I remembered that he had _no_ idea where I was… or his son for that matter…

"Um… no. No he does not. We're not even supposed to be here."

"So you are dishonoring your King, your Father. I do not-"

"Marie, I think that's enough for now. You two should probably leave." France said. Frederick kissed her hand again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." She gave him a disdainful look. I glared at her before grabbing the back of my Prince's shirt and dragged him back to his horse.

"Clearly she likes to keep the rules, and she doesn't seem to like you."

"Are you kidding? I love women who play hard to get. All I have to do is ask my Father to ask her Father."

"Shut it." I demanded, climbing back onto my horse. "You don't know her remember? You'd have to suggest France and then pretend to decide on his youngest daughter. There's also Victoire. She's a nice Princess."

"How many daughters does that man have?"

"King Louis XV? At least ten kids."

"He must like his women." I chuckled as I led him for Spain. When we got there I had to lead him through crowds on horseback before we came across Spain talking to the same Princess I wanted him to meet.

"Spain!" He looked at me, smiling.

"Prussia! Nice to see you amigo. What's the occasion?"

"To meet Princess Maria Joseph Carmine De Borbón."

"It's Maria Josefa Carmela." He corrected me. I looked at the Princess. She was staring at Frederick while he seemed to have no real interest in her. I, myself, now looking at her had no interest. Besides… I could later unite Spain and Prussia in friendship through marriage… not that it's my decision.

Maria curtsied to Frederick and he obliged her with a kiss to her hand. I gave him a meaningful look and he put more effort into it. I rolled my eyes at him. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Princess Maria Josefa Carmela De Bourbón."

"And I am Prince Frederick George The First Of Prussia."

"Do you two maybe want to stay a bit and we can talk."

"I would be most delighted to host your stay." I smiled. This one has manners. George looked pleadingly at me and then back towards France. He wants Princess Louise. Well I had to make him give her a chance before he actually rejected the notion.

"If you have any ideas, like maybe tomatoes?" Spain nodded. He led us to a cafe. He ordered food for us and the Prince and Princess talked to each other. I talked to Spain and ordered us all a tankard of beer.

"So does the King of Prussia know you two are here?"

"… No. He doesn't. So when we get finished here, him and I are going to have to leave. Quickly. I don't want Fritz to know something's up. Today I only planned to get insanely drunk. Then I had this idea to see if my Prince likes your Princess or Francis' Princess. Even though that's kind of against the rules."

"There is no 'kind of' when it comes to breaking the rules, Gilbert. That's what one of my first bosses taught me." I rolled my eyes at him as our food came along with the beers.

"Not everything is in black or white. Rule bending has always been an option… until Fritz came along. I've never got in trouble before for bending the rules. I don't break them. I bend them until they almost break. At least when I want or need something."

"You really do sound like an absolutist." I scoffed at him.

"Well I'm Prussia, I'm the law. That's how it works."

"Actually, Fritz is the law."

"…Shut up."

"Can I say something?"

"What Spain?"

"I think that before Frederick the Second came you really could do whatever you pleased and when he did come that everything changed."

"That's exactly what happened. He did say that there would be rules." I reasoned.

"Then why are you surprised amigo?"

"He expects me to follow them, _all_ of them, at the _same_ time and he expects me to _not_ bend the rules? What if I need to help someone? Or if I want something I'm not getting? Those are the problems I run into every day. Besides, how am I expected to remember them all?"

"Because it's your country?"

"The rules are _his_ job. That's why he's King. I'm the one who fights the battles, the wars. I step in on the law only when something I don't like is going on and even then I bring up my problem with Fritz."

"Gilbert!" I looked over at my Prince.

"What?!" I replied back. He was surprised and replied with respect.

"We should get going now." I nodded and stood, taking money out to pay.

"No, actually, this is on me." Spain said, stopping me.

"Fine. Thank you."

"Gilbert, now!" I rolled my eyes and headed off with him. He looked behind us before looking at me. "One more look at Princess Louise."

"What?! No! Fritz is going to be angry if we get home any later."

"Please!" He begged. I sighed. I nodded.

"Fine but you have to let me do all the talking when we have to explain what we've been doing." He nodded, eagerly.

"You're better at lying anyway."

"Not lying! Cover stories! I would _never_ lie to Fritz!" I got on my horse and quickly hurried back to France.

"I suggest you think of one now then." I almost freaked when I heard Gilbird. He wasn't supposed to be here! But then… he would never tell Fritz the truth- I mean he would never tell on _me_. I nodded. I had the perfect cover story too!

When we got to France I quickly looked for Francis. I found him carrying bags of stuff for Louise. "What did you buy?" I asked. George smiled at Louise. Louise seemed to grow distant, as if she had hoped we would have left already.

"Furs for Louise. Things for Louis. And groceries."

"Would you like a hand?" George asked politely.

"No thank you. Francis can handle it."

"I'll help anyway. That's what a gentleman would do."

"I thought you came from Prussia, not England." France paled.

"Please do not bring up England."

"I'm sorry Francis."

"We have to get home Frederick." I told him.

"The King still doesn't know?" She asked.

"I'll see you later then, m' lady." He budged off when I shoved him. We headed quickly back for our border. When we got there I stopped and called him back.

"George, I want to spar, see if you falling in love makes you soft." He nodded and grabbed his sword. I grabbed mine and we sparred and I made sure to rough up our clothes while keeping him from harming me.

"Wait! We should be getting home, not sparring! Dad won't be happy!" He got back on his horse and didn't even wait for me. I quickly followed after him, putting my sword away on horseback. I reached him in a few minutes and we galloped back to the palace. I knew we had roughed up clothes and probably smelled of beer. So as far as I can see, Fritz will accept my cover story.

When we put our horses away I felt someone grab my ear. I flinched in pain as I began to be led away from the stable. George had also been grabbed. We were led to Fritz' throne room and shoved in. I rubbed my ear, glaring at Henry.

"I found them at the stables." He said. I looked around quickly to see Fritz, he had been pacing apparently, and he wasn't smiling, in fact he seemed to have a very deep frown. I felt myself gulp unintentionally.

"Fritz-"

"Dad-"

"Where have you two been? Gilbert you were supposed to be here at _eleven_ am. We had a meeting with Voltaire of France remember?"

"I took the Prince out for training. I forgot but I'm also happy to have missed my meeting with Voltaire because he's a loser." He narrowed his eyes and we both looked at the floor. Sassing the King isn't helping… duh!

"You didn't think to tell me?" … Quick! Say something! However before I could, George spoke.

"I-I wanted to surprise you with my sword skills, Father." I looked down again. I had to keep my grin off my face.

"It should not have taken all day."

"Well, sir, I wanted to test his abilities for the Oblique Order. And his sense of direction with it. I apologize my King." Fritz seemed to calm down. Don't calm down yet. He might still be upset.

"Very well. How did he do?" I apologize my Prince.

"He's not very well with knowing which direction he's going. We had to keep practicing. With every practice, he got better." Fritz smiled.

"Glad to hear it."

"D-did I make you proud Dad?"

"You did indeed Frederick." We both smiled. "Gilbert I want you to send an apology to Voltaire." I gaped at him but with one of his looks I stared at the floor, nodding.

"Yes sir Fritz."

"Good. I believe it time for dinner." I smiled. Everything seemed to be okay.

Until later that day, at night time. I was wearing my silk pajamas and rubbing my eyes as I walked to my room to go to bed. I heard an 'owch' and I turned around to see Fritz with his son next to him. I raised a brow and yawned.

"Fritz?" He was holding a lantern that was lit. I covered my eyes a bit. "Isn't it time for bed?"

"Gilbert, follow me." I nodded as he turned and headed off. I followed him. We ended up in his office. He motioned us to sit and I did, noticing that the Prince seemed to flinch when he sat… what's his problem? I stared at him for a minute before Fritz snapped his fingers to get my attention. I looked at him. "Gilbert, where were you two really?" I chuckled.

"Somewhere safe, in our borders." Give him a real answer. "In the forest." I yawned. "Practicing." George cleared his throat.

"Then why did Frederick mention Princess Louise Marie De France and Francis?" I raised a brow, yawning.

"Hm? Princess who?"

"He was able to give me a good description of her." My tiredness quickly drained as his words registered and what must have happened occurred to me. I glanced at George before back at Fritz.

"I told him about my friend and his youngest princess." Fritz quickly stopped smiling. Shit.

"Gilbert, I suggest you stop lying to me immediately." I gaped at him.

"I would _never_ lie to you, Your Majesty Fritz!"

"Then tell me where you and Frederick really went." Oh. Shit. I'm trapped.

"We went to the border."

"What business did you have there?"

"Celebrate my adulthood."

"And Princess Maria Josefa Carmela De Bourbón? I am pretty sure we don't have a border with Spain." I glared at George. Traitor. George frowned, blushed, and then turned as far away from me as he could while still sitting in the chair. Fritz snapped his fingers again. I looked at him. "Look at me, Gilbert."

"Celebrate my adulthood?"

"One." Shit, he's counting! I looked at George. "Two." George nodded. "Thr-"

"Wait!" Fritz waited. …I didn't actually believe that would work…

"Well Gilbert?"

"I… wanted to… celebrate my adulthood… and it turned into… something more. I got the Prince beer." Fritz sighed.

"Are you trying to imply that he just happened to daydream them up perfectly on his own?" You know what? I've been caught trying to cover up. I sighed.

"No sir. You and I both know that's not true. I… kind of… took him… over our borders… to go see the Princesses."

"So you finally admit you were lying." I blushed. Shush! Not lying, improvising!

"Yes sir."

"Frederick go sit in the throne room." Fritz handed him a lit candle. George did as he was told.

"Fritz!" I held up my hands. "I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can and I'm also sure your explanation will get you into more trouble, but I would still like to hear your explanation. Over the desk Gilbert." I blushed harder.

"Fritz, please! Don't do this! I won't ever lie to _you_ again, I swear!" He pointed at the desk. I clenched my eyes closed as I did as told. I heard Fritz walk away. I opened my eyes to see and I caught sight of him pulling a riding crop out of a box. I stood up immediately. "Fritz! What are you planning?"

"Get back in position Gilbert." I frowned but did as told. I heard him walk back toward me. He wouldn't! Would he?! "Gilbert, do you know that if you had just told the truth in the beginning that you would not be in as much trouble as you are now?"

"I'm an adult! I don't need a spanking Fritz! I promise!" I yelped, jumped, and turned around as I dropped my hands to my bottom. He was indeed smacking me with a riding crop. I gave Fritz a pleading look but he just twirled his finger. I groaned and did as instructed.

"Answer my question please." Swish! I flinched.

"Sir, yes sir! I understand! I promise Fritz. Please stop." However Fritz swatted me with the riding crop again.

"If you understand then why did you not just tell the truth in the first place?" He held the crop to my left cheek, waiting for my answer.

"Fritz, there's only one answer and you're not going to like it."

"As long as it's true. That's all that matters." SWISH! "Right?"

"OW! Yes sir! I wanted to try to get away with it because I didn't want to upset you." SWISH!

"So you thought I would not be hurt by you lying straight to my face?" I cringed with the sudden feeling of guilt. I had actually thought that… for some strange reason. I had actually hoped he would _never_ learn the truth.

"Uh.. uh. I wasn't entirely lying. I wanted to make it look believable." I said, implying our roughed up clothes.

"Does that sound like the behaviour of a mature adult to you?" If this had been anyone besides Fritz I would have quickly replied with a firm yes.

"N-no. No it doesn't. I'm sorry Fritz."

"You're right, it isn't. Now can we discuss why you took him to see those princesses?" I gulped.

"Do we have to? I'm pretty sure it's self explanatory." I was swatted on my sit spot for that sass. I yelped and spun around again, hands protecting me. "Fritz, that hurts!"

"A spanking is self explanatory itself. Get back in position, this is the last time I will ask nicely." I quickly obeyed. "As for your sassy question, yes we do. It is the whole point of you learning to admit you did something wrong." I don't want to admit I did something wrong!

"But Fritz! I always know I did something wrong when you get upset with me!" I tried to appeal to him. He didn't reply to that, just gave me one more swat with the crop before silence fell. I felt his fingers grab hold of my waistband before pulling down my pants. I felt my breath hitch. This is going to be painful.

"Now that we have addressed that problem, let us continue. Yes, we do have to." He reiterated his question. I heard myself whine. I wriggled a bit. I couldn't stand up or turn around. "Why did you even take him to see those girls?" The crop rested on my thigh. I could tell he knew why already. He just wanted me to be honest and admit my disobedience. I couldn't lie to Fritz anyway.

"I wanted a chance at deciding my Prince's future wife. I wanted to connect France or Spain to Prussia… even though it might go against your will… I'm sorry Fritz." Swish! I yelped, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to keep them at bay.

"So you admit you went against me on a whim?" Well now that you phrase it that way… it sounds way worse! "This will cause problems between me and my son later on in life when it really is time to choose him a bride. I can tell he already has feelings for Princess Louise." I gasped and almost thrusted myself away from the desk.

"Fritz! It hurts!" I said, wriggling. I felt the crop rest on my sit spots. I flinched.

"Stop please Gilbert." I obeyed. "This is a punishment, it is supposed to teach you a lesson." I was swatted and I let out a sob. This spanking was strange because Fritz wasn't just swatting me. He was being calculating with the swats he placed. …So much for being an adult.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Tell me, Gilbert, who's job is it to find the Prince of Prussia a wife?" I gulped.

"That would be the King's, sir."

"And who is the King of Prussia?" I gripped the desk with my hands. I hate how Fritz can get me to admit any wrong doing I commit! "Well? Are you going to answer me Gilbert?" The crop rested against my sit spots again.

"You are." I squeaked.

"I am what Gilbert?" I cleared my throat. Squeaking was not a thing the Awesome Prussia does.

"You are the King of Prussia." I was swatted for my sassy tone. I yelped and spun around. "Fritz! I've had enough! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, and I'm an adult! I'm too old for a spanking!" He tapped my hip with the crop.

"I understand that you have an interest in my son's wife as well but it is not your place to choose. You should have brought up your opinion with me instead of just getting him to meet your candidates for his marriage. Now turn back around and stay in position or we can do this another way." _That_ was a threat. I obeyed and he swatted my sit spots and thighs before continuing. "That was for your impudence."

"I'm sorry Fritz, you're right. I should have brought it up with you instead of taking things into my own hands."

"Yes you should have and I'm proud of you for admitting that. If you don't mind my saying, you acted just like you did when you were a teenager or a child. From now on, remember adults take responsibility. Now I'm going to punish you for going against me and then we have one more problem to take care of. Brace yourself, Gilbert." I clenched my eyes closed and Fritz quickly delivered ten swats to my thighs. I started sobbing by the time he finished.

"Fritzzz." I sobbed. World, say hello to my awesome tears! It takes a lot to get awesome tears. I smiled until I felt Fritz grab the waistband of my boxers. I reached back to keep them up, shaking my head.

"Gilbert I would like to go over your sassing. We're almost finished, please let me finish." I just let go and wrapped my arms around my head to try to keep my sobbing quiet. "Gilbert, I don't appreciate you talking back to me. We've gone over this a few times now and seeing you do it again, I don't think we've done it enough." The crop rested against my sit spots.

"I'm sorry for back talking _you_. _You_ don't deserve it. _You're_ amazing and I love you. I don't mean to and I know there's no excuse but sometimes I have a short temper and I've always had a short temper. I know what I did was wrong and there's also no excuse for that but for some reason I thought it best to just do it because I was afraid you would tell me no and as my King, and as my boss, you have the _reserved_ right of telling me no when you choose to and I _accept_ that. I love you Fritz and I'm sorry for my disobedience, my lying, and sassing you. It will _never_ happen again. I promise." I heard him place the crop down and felt my boxers and pants be pulled back up. He turned me around and gave me a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Gilbert. I wish you would have said it from the beginning but what's done is done and all we have to do is learn and move on from our mistakes." He said gently. I cried into his chest, hugging as tight as I could to him. A few minutes later, Fritz sat down and pulled me into his lap since I was still crying. I felt ashamed of what I did and I know I deserved what I got. A bit later and I was whimpering and sniffing.

"F-Fritz? D-do you f-forgive m-me? I-I'm st-ill s-sorry for my beha-viour." He kissed my cheek.

"Shush Gilbert. Everything is already forgiven. I appreciate your apology." I smiled and hugged Fritz. He'd continued to hug me since he sat down. I stood up the next minute. Fritz stood too and headed for the door. "Follow me please." He was back to his smiling self. I beamed. Maybe I made him happy if not proud?

We reached his throne room and found the Prince asleep in his own chair. Fritz woke him with no problems. "Dad?!" He stood up quickly. He yawned and rubbed his face. I yawned back, remembering that I had been about to go to sleep before I got my spanking from His Majesty Fritz.

"You two understand the severity of what you did today?" I nodded quickly and George agreed almost just as quickly. "Then you understand why I punished you two the way I did." I blushed. He was right though. "Then let me tell you two that you are expected to attend a ball that I have planned for a King and his daughter later. I will give you more details when I am sure you will remember them."

"Fritz! I don't want to attend a ball! It's not _me_ getting a wife!"

"Yes but your future king is." I just crossed my arms.

"As long as Austria and Hungary aren't there I'm fine. Since you're probably going to _make_ me attend." His hand landed on my head and I couldn't stay angry anymore. However I did yawn again but I smiled at Fritz.

"You two are expected to be on your best behaviors despite who _might_ or _might_ _not_ be there, that means you Gilbert." I resisted the urge to spit my tongue out or grin.

"What about him?!" I pointed at the Prince.

"Frederick knows better, he is the Prince."

"And what am I?" He gave me a gentle smile.

"You are Prussia." I beamed. I belong to my King. It's kind of hard to imagine without Fritz being my King. I don't want anyone else to be my King, Fritz was _my_ choice. I stood as close to Fritz as I dared. I hugged him again before I heard his next command. He gave me one final hug. "Now you two should go to bed. Gilbert, we have a meeting with Voltaire. He is used to his first meeting with us not having you so he staid." I blushed harder. He's used to it, huh? "You will be expected to behave." I opened my mouth to retort but he continued on. "If not then we will have another meeting with the crop." I blushed harder, looking at the floor. Great. It's already hard enough to not outright disrespect the guy. Now I am expected to behave? I opened my mouth once again. "If you are not there, I will have a search party sent out. Don't think you can get out of this Gilbert." I sighed, frowning at the floor. "Then the day after that we will be having the ball." There is no way in _hell_ I am attending _both!_

"I'm going to bed before I'm made to attend something else that I _don't have a choice in._ " I stated, turning around and heading to my room.

"Good night Gilbert."

"Good night Your Majesty Fritz." I gladly opened the door to my room and heard something else I rather would not have to deal with.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you! Did you get in trouble again?"

"Gilbird, please don't. I've had enough scolding for one day. You know Fritz always tires me out when I get scolded." Gilbird made a scolding chirp.

"I told you not to and you did it anyway." Then Gilbird made a smirking chirp. "What do you plan next?" He was already ready for more mischief. I smiled at him.

"I plan on throwing snow balls at Voltaire. The bastard staid. I mean, he _staid_! What does that dumb ass _want_ from me? Why can't he just have a meeting with Fritz? Only _Fritz_ cares about him. If _I_ had my choice I would _never_ have to look at him again! Some humans are just so _annoying_. Why do I _of all people_ have to deal with him? You know, if France were here, everything would be easier." Gilbird made a happy chirp. I opened my eye a bit to look at him. "What is it?"

"Light a candle and I will take a note to Spain and France. They'll gladly come. Spain could bring his bull and France could bring his bird and they could make your meeting less miserable." I smirked, opening my eyes. I lit a candle and grabbed a quill and paper from my desk and quickly wrote two different messages, making sure to include Spain in Francis' letter and France in Antonio's letter. I rolled them up and handed them to Gilbird. What a brilliant idea!

"You sure you can handle this?" He tweeted cheerily. I opened my window and gave him both notes. He gripped them tightly, one in his beak and the other in his feet. He flapped his wings. I picked him up and carried him to the window. I kissed his head for luck and threw my hand out and he quickly flapped his wings and flew off into the night. I sat down on my bed and yelped, standing back up. Tomorrow I'll have to take a look at the damage. I probably won't be able to sit for a week! I blew out the candle and laid down on my stomach and closed my eyes, pulling the covers over me. Time for sleep.


	2. Good Friends Stick Together

I groaned. I knew I would have to get up… even if I didn't want to. A meeting with Voltaire was in order for today. And not to mention I'd received a spanking from Fritz last night. Who knows how long I'm going to have to sit?

I rolled out of bed and went to my bathroom. I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at the tub. I took my shirt off as I turned on the water. I took off my pants and folded my clothes and placed them in my wardrobe. As I passed the mirror I remembered what I had been punished with. A crop.

I walked back over to the mirror and turned around. Almost purple. I flinched. Note to self: Never go against His Majesty again. I should do my best to behave today also. I walked back to my bathroom and turned off the water. Luckily I had used cold water. I got in on my hands and knees and slowly sat down.

I took a bath before dressing myself in my most inappropriate clothes. If I can't disrespect Voltaire then I'll just use my image. I smirked. I'm awesome. I walked down the stairs and jumped when one of Fritz' servants spoke to me.

"You're not going to meet Voltaire dressed like that are you?" I ignored him and moved on. I went to the dining room to have some breakfast. I ate some of it but soon I was just moving it around on my plate.

"What's wrong mon ami?" I looked around to see France and Spain.

"I got in trouble with Fritz last night. Now I have to attend a meeting with Voltaire. And I have to behave, meaning no disrespect or anything. I just want to go back to bed and sleep today away." I replied. I stuffed a piece of food in my mouth.

"Well what if we attend too?" Spain asked. "I don't have much to do today anyway."

"Nor I." I perked up a bit.

"Really?" They nodded and I smiled. "Thanks guys."

"My pleasure."

"So when is this meeting?"

"I don't know." I smirked. "Never asked."

"Then why don't we go out and play?" I smirked and quickly stood up. I headed for the door. Spain smiled. "I knew that would cheer you up!"

I rolled up snow into a ball before throwing it at France. He shrieked and then chuckled. "Not my hair, please, mon ami." I fell over as a big snowball hit me square in the chest. Spain had been the culprit. I smirked and soon we were throwing snowballs all over the place.

"Okay! Time to find a place to hide to hit others instead of friendly fire." France said, shaking his head fast. His hair blew and snow fell out. We'd all been hit by snow pretty good. Especially me. I nodded.

"It'll be perfect training for war." I whispered. I led the way to a perfect hiding place. Only a genius would be able to find us. We waited for people to come. We took turns making ammunition and keeping guard.

Finally when we had three piles of twenty snowballs we got our first victim. Abelard, my caretaker. Even though I'm an adult now. He was busy cleaning and dusting. "Everything must be perfect for the meeting. I hope Gilbert shows up this time. It's not polite to-" I picked up a snowball, and they picked up snowballs too.

"One… two… three!" I whispered. We threw snowballs, one after the other. He screamed and we watched him run away. I grinned. "Perfect!" We made more as Spain kept guard. He beamed.

"Ooh. Perfect target amigos!" He whispered. I looked over the hedge to see Prince Frederick George the First. I beamed. Perfect! I grabbed a snowball and we pelted him with three before he got upset.

"Hey! Whoever you are! You better stop! I can have you thrown in jail!" We pelted him with more snowballs and he walked off, fuming. I snickered. Our next target was probably better. It was one of the servants. She was singing as she worked. I pelted her with a snowball and Spain and France joined me. She ran off, looking upset.

"Oh my." Francis said, frowning. I bumped him with my elbow. I made more snowballs before our next victim came into sight. It was the Queen of Prussia! I grinned. Her name was Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel-Bevern. Long name, I don't know where she came from but I knew she wasn't Austrian. Fritz called her Elisa if he ever spoke about her, which was rare. Even to her face he didn't really use her name. Only in front of his son did he do that. I was curious why until I learned that the marriage had been forced by Austria. I would also have disliked her. No Austrian, or Austria, will tell me what I have to do!

I quickly picked up two snowballs and pelted her. Spain threw two and France threw one. She shrieked. I grinned and threw more. She ran. I cheered, Antonio covered my mouth. I started making new snowballs. Our next victim was too much to pass up on, even more so than the Queen. Voltaire! I readied my aim but it dropped on my own head when I heard Fritz.

"Gilbert. Have you three been throwing snowballs?"

"Quick, he's getting away!" Spain picked up a snowball and prepared to throw it but it fell on him when Fritz threw his own snowball. I smiled.

"Attack." Francis said, beginning to throw snowballs at Fritz. I picked up a snowball and readied to throw it at Voltaire but I got hit straight in the back. I yelped at the cold and my snowball fell to the ground, breaking up. I quickly grabbed two more as Spain and France pelted Fritz with snowballs. I threw mine at Voltaire but too late. He'd already gone inside. I frowned and kicked the ground.

"Damn it!" I got hit with a snowball from Antonio. "Friendly fire!" I called and we all got into the snowball fight. Soon we were out of snowballs and Fritz stopped us from making more.

"Gilbert, go change clothes. Then come down and sit in front of the fire to get warm. We'll have some hot chocolate then." I nodded and headed up to do as I was told. I came down dressed in my army clothes. Another inappropriate way to be dressed.

I went downstairs and saw France and Spain talking to each other. They had also changed into another set of clothes they had apparently brought. I walked up to them. "How long did you expect to stay here?"

"Two days. Today and the ball. I have my Princess coming with her caretaker. Louis and Maria aren't coming because their having some problems with the people of the kingdom. Their thinking a marriage with Prussia will keep them back on track."

"You know I could just come over and squash all resistance."

"What does Fritz have to say about that?" Spain asked.

"He's king. If his… people of the kingdom… were to be getting rebellious then he'd have me squash all resistance too."

"What about you Antonio?" Francis asked.

"Me? I'm here for two days as well. I knew you needed me."

"Did you bring your bull? And Josefa Carmela?" I couldn't really remember her name.

"Not really but don't worry amigo! I'm sure I'll get her to come. She seems to love Prince Frederick." I nodded.

"I know she probably does. I wonder who Fritz might be thinking about. You know, for the Prince?" I looked around at the sound of someone coming in. It was Fritz. I smiled at him. He gave one look at my outfit before pointing back up the stairs.

"Go change your clothes to something more fit for a meeting." I frowned.

"But Fritz!" I whined. He raised a brow.

"Now Gilbert."

"But Fritz! I like these clothes! I'm very comfortable in these clothes!"

"I won't ask again, Gilbert." I gave him my best pleading look but he didn't budge. I frowned, sighing. I headed back to my room and changed into something 'proper'. When I headed back I was met with Fritz. His arms were crossed. When he saw me his lips formed a smile. He put his hand on my head. I smiled. "Thank you Gilbert."

"… Your welcome Your Majesty Fritz." I beamed at him.

"We have a meeting to get to." I frowned as he turned around. I followed him, dragging my feet as I went. Fritz waited in the doorway and he motioned me forward. I went in sat between Spain and France. Fritz sat in his usual place. The head of the table. Voltaire smiled at me and it took a lot of effort to smile back.

"How are you Gilbert?"

"Awesome."

"That's good to hear. What have you been doing lately?"

"Being awesome."

"What was it that Frederick said about yesterday and your friends?"

"Fun… I mean it was a _horrible_ decision and I won't be doing it again." I looked cautiously at Fritz. He nodded his head, giving me a smile.

"Well I think it was fun. I've not seen my mon ami in a long time, considering it's Gilbert. Did you know, monsieur Voltaire, that Gilbert and Roderich used to battle all the time and Gilbert always won? I know, his skills are legendary."

"Si, si amigo! In my opinion, no sane man would dare battle Gilbert. Not without dirty tricks to play."

"I don't fall for tricks!" I defended.

"Then the King of Prussia came and taught Gilbert how to play dirty tricks of his own!" Francis added.

"Fritz doesn't play dirty tricks!" I defended my King.

"That's why I would like to entice Gilbert on my side when I go into war."

"Non! Gilbert will be on my side!"

"No, mine."

"Non!"

"Francis, Antonio, please." Voltaire said. "Let us move on."

"Oui. What are you wanting to talk about?" I was leaning back in my chair as every time Voltaire tried to talk to me, either Antonio or Francis would say something to someone. Either about me or about something else. And it didn't matter if it were Fritz or Voltaire.

At some point the meeting had clearly ended. They had stood up and Voltaire had said something to Francis that made him laugh. Fritz and Voltaire had had a good talk. Voltaire wished Fritz a good day and he headed off. Fritz watched him leave.

"Frederick!" Called the Queen. I turned around to look at her.

"Yes my Queen?" I asked.

"Frederick!" Fritz turned around.

"Yes?"

"There's someone out in the garden throwing snowballs at passersby."

"It was Gilbert and his friends. We took care of it. Gilbert, come." I looked at the Queen and gave her a smile before running off to catch up with Fritz. Francis and Antonio followed us. We reached Fritz' office and I slowed down, remembering the meeting. "Gilbert, come in. You two, if you don't mind, please leave so we can have some privacy." I looked at my friends.

"Go practice archery or fencing. That would be useful." They headed off.

"Come see us when you're done amigo!" Spain called. I nodded.

"Yeah!" I went into his office and he closed the door. I saw him sit in his chair and he motioned me to sit. "What is it Your Majesty Fritz?" I asked, curious. He was smiling at me, no hints of anger or anything.

"Nothing you're in trouble for. Just informing you about the possibilities of my son's future wife. I'm thinking either Sicily or England. If we had ties with Sicily we could possibly keep Sicily to ourselves longer. If we made ties with England, we would be partnering the best military force with the second best military force, not to mention their vast armies of the sea. I've pinpointed the perfect princess from England and Sicily as well." I smiled.

"That's great! But won't partnering with England kind of ruin our friendship with the French? They hate each other, almost as much as Austria and I hate each other."

"The second greatest and noblest pleasure which men can have in this world is to shake off old prejudices, Gilbert."

"You know you can't say that to Louis, he'll still be kind of mad. Everyone will know we're trying to make a power grab. Which is the way everyone does it but-"

"What may come will come. You were right, admittedly, to greet Maria to Frederick. That girl is in line to inherent Sicily. But you still went against me in doing so. Not to mention you also introduced him to Princess Louise of France."

"So what is your decision?"

"I am going to be throwing three balls in the next three weeks. Whomever I decide on will be his future wife. Are we clear Gilbert?" I nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty." I affirmed him. Then I smirked. "You are the King of Prussia after all." Then something hit me. "What has the Queen thought? Does she have any picks?"

"She wants my son to marry the daughter of Louis to teach him the way of the Versailles Palace."

"So you mean how to be fancy?" I asked, smiling at my King. He nodded.

"And to keep her quiet I have just decided on inviting the French to a ball as well. That will please her and you."

"Kill two worms with one bird." I replied. YES! I'm getting my way! Yay! I'm going to go say thanks to God. "So for a whole month we'll be partying?" He shook his head.

"This is no ordinary party. This party is for politics. You are still expected to behave at these balls." When am I ever _not_ expected to behave? "This also constitutes as another excuse to get Voltaire back at the Prussian Palace." I groaned.

"Why do you like him so much?"

"Not now, Gilbert. Go find your friends. I need to begin my writing." I frowned. I don't want to leave his side.

"Do I have to, Your Majesty?" I asked, pleading he'd say no.

"Yes. Since we'll be having so many balls in such short notice, I'll be a very busy man now." I stood up out of my chair.

"I love you Fritz." He smiled at me.

"And I love you Gilbert." I headed out the door, sighing. I wish I could play with my King like I used to when I was a kid. Maybe being an adult isn't so grand. I headed toward the sound of my friends sparring.

"Gilbert! What's got you down now?"

"Four balls in four weeks. Also my King doesn't want to play with me." I replied.

"Well you can play with us. I brought my friend. He's always ready for bull wrestling." I chuckled. Could be fun. Antonio had clearly changed outfits again. He was wearing his bull outfit but France had changed into more comfortable clothes. I was still in formal clothes.

After a quick change of comfortable clothes for myself, we were running around Spain's bull as it charged at us with it's head down. Every time it caught one of us it would throw us over head and then stand over us, mooing it's decided victory. We've been playing this for three rounds now and the round isn't over unless one of us gets caught.

I was under the bull when I heard one of the servants call. "Dinner's ready boys!" Then she gasped at the sight of me. Antonio quickly whistled and it came running to him, jumping over me.

"You should see what other games we play in Spain, muchacha." I smiled.

"Does your boss approve of you playing them?"

"He doesn't mind. It's the girls who mind." I scoffed at him.

"My Prince always wants in on what I'm doing!"

"Aren't you three coming?" She asked. Oh yeah!

"… Do we have to come or can we continue playing?"

"You have to." Prince Henry replied. I glared but got up anyway.


	3. The 'Proper' Way

I heard someone come into my room. I turned my head away to keep them from bothering me. I wanted more sleep… if only because I know what is going on today. I heard them walk to my window and pull open the curtains and open the window.

"Time to rise and shine Gilbert." I groaned.

"Go away Abelard." I threw my pillow over my head. I heard him walk over to my bed and I felt him pull the covers down. I shivered. I curled up closer to myself to keep as warm as possible while the warmth slowly crept away.

"His Majesty wants you up and dressed before eight before noon." I groaned as he grabbed my pillow and gently tugged on it. I groaned again.

"Go away! I'll get up eventually."

"I'll give you five minutes before before I come wake you again."

"Pfft. Five minutes." I pulled the covers back up and held the pillow to my head. I heard the door open. "Go. Away. Last warning." I told him.

"Gilbert, it's not fair that I got up at seven before noon and you're still sleeping."

"Frederick, this is your future wife we're meeting. Go away. I don't want to go. I shouldn't have to."

"And Father?"

"Tell the King that I'll come in fashionably late."

"I don't think Father would like that." I growled out a huff before sitting up in bed.

"Fine! I'm up. You stupid bastard!" I got out of bed and Gilbird quickly flew over, tweeting a good morning song. I smiled. "I'll take a bath." I headed for the bathroom and started running water. I took off my clothes and got in.

"Today the sun shines bright for you." Gilbird tweeted. I smirked.

"I don't need the sun. I shine bright on my own. It's called being awesome." Gilbird landed in the bathtub and started bathing too. When I finished I stood up and snatched a towel before wrapping it around my waist as I stepped out of the bathtub. I walked into my room to get some clothes to wear. I chose the same clothes from yesterday.

I went downstairs and saw Fritz waiting. "Gilbert, go change your clothes. You're supposed to be wearing a suit and a cravat." I scoffed at him.

"Shouldn't you be happy I'm attending the ball?" He gave me a look and I went back up the stairs and just grabbed a book from my shelf and started reading on my bed. I was interrupted an hour later however by Fritz coming into my room. I quickly hid my book under my pillow. It's not that I'm not allowed to read it but he'd be displeased to know I had ignored what he said about changing clothes.

"Gilbert, didn't I tell you to change clothes?"

"I can't figure out what to wear so I decided to stay with what I have on now." He sighed and opened my wardrobe. "Fritz! What are you doing?" I asked, and quickly got up off the bed and went to stand by his side. He shuffled through my clothes and pulled out my blue suit and my cravat from one of the drawers. He laid them out evenly and straight on my bed.

"There you are Gilbert. I will allow you twenty minutes to get dressed and come down stairs. England and Princess Elizabeth Caroline will be here in thirty minutes. I expect your best behavior and no goofing off that ruins the ball. Am I clear Gilbert? Today is a very important day." He said and headed out my door. "Remember, twenty minutes." He closed the door after him. I waited and then took out my book from under my pillow. I started to read again.

About fifteen minutes had passed before I put my book down and stared at the clothes I was expected to wear. I took off my clothes and dressed in what Fritz had laid out for me to wear. Except the cravat. I hid that in my bathroom, in the sink dresser where pills were supposed to go.

I hurried downstairs and hid from sight from Fritz. I went and saw Prince Frederick. He was even more dressed up! He was wearing a cravat, cufflinks, and golden jewelry. I frowned. I never wear golden jewels! He smiled at me.

"I feel ridiculous Gilbert. And over dressed."

"Who dressed you that way?"

"… Dad…" I smirked.

"Not Prince Henry?"

"Actually I'm pretty sure Henry's called Duke Henry or something."

"I don't know what the bloody fuck a Duke is anyway. Just someone who's not king."

"Do you think Dad would mind if I removed some of these jewels?"

"Yes, I do." I answered, grinning at him. "After all, you are the Prince of Prussia."

"I do think I'm dressed to be a king though. I look great, don't I?"

"Nope. Over dressed."

"Wonder what she'll be wearing."

"She? She who? Your mother?"

"No, of course not. I mean the princess."

"Princess Elizabeth Caroline or something. Good luck. Females are stupid, emotional, and most of them are bitches."

"Gilbert!" I quickly turned around to see King Frederick and Prince/Duke Henry. "Watch your language. Where's your cravat?" I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from him.

"I'm not wearing it. I've two questions. Why does the Prince get to wear golden jewels and I don't? Is your brother Henry a prince or a duke? Also, what is a duke?" Fritz grabbed my forearm before heading up the stairs. However, he did answer my questions.

"My brother would be a prince. A duke can be either the male leader of a duchy or it could be a nobleman. The Prince of Prussia is dressed the way he is because he is the center of attention at the ball." We reached my room and he sat me on the bed, sighing. "Where did you put your cravat?" I stood up.

"Shouldn't we be downstairs? Isn't England coming soon?"

"Yes, but not dressed improperly." I glared at the floor.

"Well I don't care about the high society. I thought you didn't approve of it either Fritz!" I whined. I mean, he's the one who doesn't like being fancy like France.

"There is a very fine line between fancy like France and the customs of high society."

"Your Majesty, England and the Princess are here. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Henry.

"We will be down in a minute Henry, thank you." Henry nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The next thing I knew Fritz was forcing my cravat on me. "Strangely I found it in the bathroom dresser."

"Um… yeah." He grabbed my forearm and dragged me downstairs.

"Not a toe out of line." He ordered as he let me go to greet his guests. I frowned and walked off. I pulled on my cravat. I was surprised by Francis pulling the thing off me and pretending to try it on himself.

"Is this the best you Prussians can come up with? We have better ones in France."

"If it were made of silk and loose then I wouldn't mind wearing it. I think it was a stupid invention. Besides, everyone knows who I am…" I just realized that England is coming over and France is here… I have to think of something quickly. "Hey!" I got their attention. "Go out and I'll be with you in a minute. I have to be seen by the Princess. Fritz said not a step out of line so I figured that I'd obey him." Spain and France both stifled a laugh before heading off.

I went around the Englishmen looking for England and the Princess. I found them talking to my Prince. I walked up to them, clearing my throat. England looked at me quizzically. "Hello Prussia."

"Hello England. I was wondering if there was anything you needed?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you very much."

"What about you Princess?" I asked, being as polite as possible. She looked at me briefly.

"No, I don't need anything right now." I nodded my head before walking around, giving people a good day, hello, or how are you. They all seemed to be satisfied with my behavior and I was soon near the castle doors. I looked around for anyone of my men or my King but they weren't around. I quickly made a mad dash for my friends.

If France weren't here I would have staid but I can't really ask France to leave, that would be rude. Fritz, I promise to be back for lunch. I met up with my friends. They were running around Spain's bull, trying to wrestle it to the ground. I smirked and tackled the bull from behind, landing right on it's back. It started bucking and jumping and mooing in pseudo anger.

"Wahoo! Go Prussia!" Francis cheered. Spain tackled his bull from the side, laughing. I was finally flung off as it twisted itself in midair. When it landed on it's feet it charged at me. I cackled and hurried to get up and run from it.

"Good job Toro!" Spain called. "Come at me amigo!" The bull turned and charged at Spain. I quickly ran at the bull. I jumped at it and wrapped my arms around it's head. I smirked but quickly the smirk was wiped off my face as the bull kept trying to head butt me in the side without using it's horns. I was knocked off and I heard a rip as the bull's horn caught my arm. The bull froze and Spain quickly ran over and unhooked me from his horn.

I looked at my clothes to see that the seams had been torn. This wasn't a suit to play games in anyway though so it doesn't bother me. It means that I'll be needing a replacement. Spain hugged the bull. He looked at us.

"Do you want to continue?" I nodded.

"We can have one more round before we go back to the castle. We need to be there for lunch and then we can leave again. We'll have to be back before it ends though." Then I heard someone laugh. I turned to look to see we were surrounded. By bandits. I rolled my eyes.

"Give us all your money and we won't hurt you." The biggest one said.

"Leave us alone and I won't hurt you." I threatened back.

"Toro!" Spain pointed and the bull charged at them, clearly this time he meant harm. The bandits tried to tackle the bull to the ground but that didn't work and then they took out blades. I jumped to my feet and tackled the man with the blade. We rolled over a few times before he landed on top of me. I grabbed his hand with the blade before kicked him off using my feet. I started to break his hand and he screamed in pain.

"Leave my friends alone!" I shouted at him. I looked over to see my friends in the midst of their own fights. However that was the wrong move because I felt the cold blade touch my neck.

"Get off." He was using his other hand to hold the blade. His hand I was holding was broken. I threw myself off of him and he quickly slashed the blade at me but I threw myself backwards yet again. When I saw an opening I pounced him, grabbing his hand with the blade. "No you don't!" He punched me in my jaw and I went falling backwards at the thrust of his attack. He thrust the knife into my clothes and I grabbed his hand, stopping it in it's tracks.

"This was my best suit." I told him, glaring at him. I broke his hand before punching him hard in the gut. I've had too many brawls to actually lose to a human bandit. And some of those brawls were with Austria or other countries. He turned around and ran off. I got up and ran after him. I heard Spain shout and I found myself running into his bull and the bull carried me back to my friends. "Man! It was just getting good! Why'd you stop me?" I complained.

"I didn't want you to get your clothes even more ruined." Spain answered.

"Oui. My clothes are _ruined_!" Francis complained. I looked at my own clothes. Shit.

"All the more reason to go after them! Maybe we can take- … their money?" And steal from them? That wouldn't be the best thing to do would it? "What should we do?" I asked, beginning to dust off. "I've kind of put a toe out of line by having a brawl, even if it wasn't with the visitors."

"We should go back to the castle of yours." Francis replied.

"Just tell the truth, I'm sure the king won't mind." Antonio answered. I scoffed at him.

"I'm sure Fritz will mind!" I shook my head. "Just go in there and play it real cool. He won't notice unless you give him reason to notice." I headed back to the castle and they followed me. Spain congratulated his bull for doing such a wonderful job. "So France, did you get any fighting in?" He nodded.

"Oui. I did quite well if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure you did. And you Spain?"

"I got quite a few punches in. Toro handled the rest." I smiled.

"Is Toro the name of your bull?" He nodded.

"That's his name."

We reached the castle and I quickly dusted myself off before heading back into the castle, playing as cool as possible but not overdoing it. I sat down at the table when it was lunch, far away from Fritz and England. France and Spain sat next to me.

Everything went well and we said goodbye to England, I'd had France go look for my cravat and he brought it to me, I put it on before daring to go see my King. He smiled at me. "Thank you for being on… what happened to your clothes Gilbert?" I looked down.

"I have a confession to make Your Majesty Fritz."

"What is it? Please tell me you didn't fight England."

"England? When was England here?" Francis asked. I glared at him.

"Shut up! He just left." Fritz looked at their clothes before his eyes told me that he had drawn a conclusion.

"Answer me Gilbert."

"I wasn't exactly here the whole time. I walked out with my friends. And we went to have some fun and then we got surrounded by bandits." I told the truth. It was easier that way. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Gilbert?"

"Well I didn't fight England."

"Look at your suit, it's ruined. We'll need to give you a fitting for a new one. Go to your room while I figure out what to do with you. And throw those clothes away." I nodded and obeyed my King. I sat in my room with my friends. After a while of talking to them I heard my door open.

I looked up to see Prince Henry. "What is it?"

"His Majesty would like to see you in his office."

"Okay, I'll go on my own free will. I don't need you dragging me." I stood up and headed towards my King's office. When I got to the door was when my courage faltered. I have no idea what's going to happen to me.

"Go on Gilbert, everything will be okay." I looked up to see Abelard. I frowned.

"He told you?"

"Well it is supposed to be my job to keep an eye on you, more or less." I took a deep breath and opened Fritz' office door. He was sitting at his desk, finishing a letter. I closed the door behind me. I sat down in one of the chairs. Fritz folded up his letter before smiling at me.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Gilbert." I nodded as I watched him open the door. "Have this delivered to the King of Spain."

"Yes Your Majesty." Fritz closed the door and walked back to his chair.

"Gilbert, I know you know that you disobeyed me. I asked you not to put a toe out of line. You ended up sneaking out of the kingdom and you left the ball when I told you specifically to attend. You ruined your suit as a consequence of disobeying me as well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Only that I did it to the benefit of everyone. Francis would have started a fight with Arthur and you would have been upset and France would have been upset with us, or the king of France anyway, and England would be upset with us too and it would have ruined the whole ball."

"I see another solution to this problem. Can you find it?" I blushed, shaking my head.

"It wasn't an option for me."

"The option I see is asking Francis and Antonio to excuse you for the day. I think they should be getting back to their own country by now." I frowned.

"I'm sorry Fritz."

"Come here Gilbert." I whined. I knew it! I obeyed, hoping that if I did so that he'd be proud of me. He pulled my pants down before laying me over his lap. I blushed hard. He reached over me and I looked to see a paddle. I felt the strong urge to struggle but I resisted, I still wanted to make him proud of me. "Do you know what you did wrong Gilbert?"

"I disobeyed you." I answered.

"And?"

"I ruined my clothes?" I felt him rub my back. I had gotten it right. "So… how did it go anyway? Did she like him? Or did he like her?"

"I hardly believe this is the proper situation to talk of that. Can you name the ways you disobeyed me?"

"I snuck out of the castle and I didn't attend the ball."

"Yes. I am proud of you for telling me the truth though." His hand landed on my head. "Are you ready for your punishment Gilbert?"

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz." I jumped at the first swat from the paddle and flinched at the second. When he hit me with the fifth swat I yowled and with the seventh I felt my awesome tears flow. The last one I was sobbing at. I'd thrown one hand behind me to protect myself but he'd pinned it to the middle of my back. He began to rub my back, shushing me.

When I stopped crying, Fritz spoke. "Gilbert, I would like you to go to the corner to reflect on disobeying me." I nodded and stood before going into the corner. I heard Fritz writing on paper the whole time. "Gilbert, sit please." I obeyed and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Fritz."

"I forgive you Gilbert. I have a request for you." I smiled slightly.

"What is it Your Majesty Fritz?"

"I want you to ask Francis and Antonio to go home." I felt my smile drop completely.


	4. Goodbye For Now To Bad Touch Trio

I gathered up my courage in the chair before standing up and walking to the door. "No. I can't, Your Majesty Fritz."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I feel doing so would be rude. Friendship is one of those things that can break." I told him.

"I'm sure this wouldn't be one of those things that breaks your friendships."

"But…"

"Have they never asked you to leave?"

"No. They haven't. I always left on my own. Because I have you to come home to." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You may ask them to come back next month. I'm not asking you to ban them from Prussia." I nodded.

"I love you Fritz."

"I love you too Gilbert." I left the room and headed to see France and Spain.

"Prussia, I'm sorry but I have to go. Louis sent me a letter a few minutes ago." France said. He kissed me on both cheeks before kissing Spain too. Spain returned it and France headed off. I rubbed my cheeks. Disgusting.

"What about you Spain? Can you leave? I'm sorry but…"

"Don't worry. I'll leave. I'm sure Romano misses me." I smiled.

"Again, I'm sorry." Spain did the two kisses thing before heading out. Fritz was right. That hadn't been hard.


	5. The Spanish Princess

I was excited for today! Today Spain would be coming with his King, Queen and his Princess Carmela or something like that. The best part was that Spain was coming! I quickly got out of bed and took a bath before getting dressed comfortably and running down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Fritz! When is Spain going to be here?"

"We'll see them in only a few hours. Did you see the clothes that Abelard set out for you?" I nodded.

"I put on clothes. Kesesese." I picked up my fork and began to eat my breakfast.

"I see that. I know you will change clothes for the ball, you've been given a new suit just for this occasion."

"You mean because I ripped the other one."

"Yes."

"Hey Dad, what Princess am I going to meet?" Frederick George asked.

"You'll meet her when you meet here, Frederick."

"Gilbert, do you know?"

"I don't and I'm sure if I did that I'd be forbidden to tell you, courtesy of our one and only King."

When I had finished my breakfast and drink, I saw Fritz motion to Abelard and he nodded back to Fritz. I'm being forced to change into proper clothes. I stood up before Abelard could talk to me. I walked back to my room and changed clothes, giving the cravat to Gilbird to hide. There was no way I was going to wear it! No way! I grabbed a book from my bookcase and started reading, since I had nothing better to do.

"Gilbert! It's time! You need to head downstairs to be seen." I looked up to Abelard. I'd gotten to half way through the book.

"Is it that time already? Their here?" I asked.

"Yes it is, and remember, stay in the castle grounds this time. You don't want a repeat of last time do you?"

"Shut up Abelard, I didn't ask for a reminder." I stood up and straightened out my clothes before placing the book back in the bookcase. I headed downstairs, Abelard following right behind me.

"I think you forgot your cravat."

"I couldn't find it." Because Gilbird hid it. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the entrance hall, where I found King Fritz, Queen Elisabeth, and Prince Frederick waiting in front of the doors. The Prince was once again over dressed. I smiled. "Kesesese. Again, my Prince?" I asked, teasing him.

"It wasn't my choice!" He complained.

"Gilbert, don't make fun of Frederick. He needs to look nice for the Spanish Princess."

"Yeah but you are the-"

"Shush!" Fritz ordered. I ran to his side as the doors opened. Spain was the one who opened the door. When he saw me he grinned like an idiot and tackled me.

"Amigo! I'm so happy to see you!" Someone cleared their throat and he quickly stood up and dusted us off. I grinned at him.

"Happy to see you too." I looked to see who interrupted our greeting. It had better be for a good reason. Spain's always super happy after greeting France and I, we'd not seen each other in a long time really. I usually see them both at least twice a week and once every other week together, with the both of them. It was the Spanish King. Charles the Third. The Queen, Maria Amalia of Saxony, was smiling, giving Spain a shake of her head.

Spain walked back over to his royalty quickly. I gave him a grin. I watched the Royal families say their royal hellos and whatever you call it. Soon we were walking into a room. The Kings and Queens sat down together and I and Spain followed the Prince of Prussia and the Princess of Spain. The adults were to be having privacy.

We took them to the gardens. They quickly found a spot away from us to talk to each other. "So…"

"So… how are you doing amigo? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Of course not. I'm a lot harder to take down than that. Otherwise that loser Austria would have won against me already. Multiple times in fact."

"Fusososo." He laughed, grinning at me.

"So are you bored yet?"

"Si, but I can't leave. I have to stay here with my boss."

"Me too I guess. What do you have planned?"

"We left everyone else because de king said it would be better this way. They'll be here within the first thirty minutes after we arrive."

"So not long then."

"Yeah, but hey! I'm going to do a show with Toro in the hopes that the Prince agrees!"

"And then later we can play with Toro. Gilbird should be back any time now though. So if you want we can write a letter to France."

"No, we can meet up in a few more days."

"So how would this marriage be helping your king? Does he want this marriage?"

"I'm sure anyone would want to have a marriage with your prince approved, based solely on the fact that you are a mighty nation thus giving them more power."

"Only if their power hungry. Which means not Austria. He's too obsessed with music, which is why he has delicate hands."

"Hey! Prussia!" I looked over at the prince.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Show Princess Maria something cool!" They walked up to us. "Also, when is this really getting started?"

"Whenever the other people arrive. You wanna see something awesome, bring me my horse." He was surprised and confused.

"Princess Maria, I beg you to give me a minute, I'll be right back." She smiled and curtsied.

"Of course, Prince Frederick." She turned to me. "I must inform you that you have one of the most stunning princes I have ever met."

"Well you won't be finding any good lovers in Austria, that's for sure. They have only one love already. Music." Spain chuckled before looking at Maria.

"So what have you two been talking about?"

"Antonio! You know I won't tell you. I know you'll report to Father what I said."

"It's my job, señora." She rose her head higher.

"Exactly." She turned around and walked stiffly back toward where she was before, waiting for the Prince to come back. A few more minutes he came riding over on my horse. He jumped off, swinging himself using the horse for support. The princess quickly stood up and hurried over.

"Here you are Gilbert. Now show us whatever it is your going to show us." I grabbed my horse by the reins before greeting my horse with affection. It whinnied as I led him to the middle of the backyard. I let go of my horse and whispered into his ear affectionately. I turned around to see them. Spain was behind the Princess and Prince.

"Watch carefully because I'm only doing this once." I took off my shoes. I climbed on top of my horse sitting on it for a moment. I've done this many times to practice so I can impress Fritz. I threw my leg over, to face my crowd, so I looked like I was side saddling. I quickly drew myself into a crouching position before standing up before I fell over. "See? How awesome is this?" I asked. I was met with claps and cheers.

"Gilbert, get down from there immediately!" Fritz ordered. I wobbled and my horse backed up, freaking out at the sudden shout. I quickly sat down as my horse reared backwards. I grabbed the reins and tried to calm my horse down, talking to it quietly. It was my home horse, not my war horse. Otherwise the loud shout wouldn't have bothered it.

"Gilbert!" the Queen shouted. My horse ran away and I quickly began using one of my hands to comfort it. It calmed down a few minutes later, having finished freaking out. I walked it back to the others and smiled.

"Ta da!" I chuckled but only the children and Spain laughed. I saw Abelard quickly run out and grab the reins, calming the horse. I got off and he led it back to the barn. Fritz gave me a look as the Queen checked me for injuries while everyone else turned and headed back inside the castle.

"Oh Gilbert, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down, my Queen. I'm fine. Really." I said gently. She sighed and pulled me into a hug. This felt awkward but after a minute she let go and kissed my cheek. "Hurry, we have to greet our guests." She turned around and started walking toward the ball room.

I walked into the ball room to see a band ready to play music as the royalty greeted the guests. A few minutes later the Prince and Princess started dancing when the kings had finished giving some sort of speech about how they were happy to be able to spend this time together or something. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy watching Frederick fidget. He kept looking at me desperately and back at the Princess with confidence before looking at Fritz with pleading eyes. Then he would look back at me and start it all over again while his hands were messing with his clothes.

They danced in circles as music played and ten minutes later everyone grabbed a partner and started to dance too. This was the part where the ball conducted at the castle fell back into order with everyone else's.

I watched them all dance with Spain standing by my side. After a minute he turned to me. "Gilbert, if you will excuse me, I think I know how to make this ball more entertaining." He left and I waited for him. He returned quickly. With two glasses of wine. I grinned. "This will make your day, si?"

"Oh I think I must agree with you, sir Spain." We both chuckled before we took sips of our wine. I drank mine more quickly than he did. He finished his before turning back to me. I smiled, bowing. "May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted." He said, chuckling. We took hands before walking onto the dance floor. I quickly let go before we started 'dancing', or walking in circles in tune with the motion the others were moving in.

"I wonder how the common people live." I said absentmindedly.

"Don't let them hear you say that! It's very offensive."

"Oh, come on! They'd be happy I'm even interested! I've always lived at the height of society."

"Ego much?" He asked, laughing.

"I am awesome!" We laughed together.

After some time everyone had stopped dancing and we were all now in the banquet hall, having lunch. I sat with Spain near the end of the table. I was having fun talking with Spain and eating food and drinking beer when Abelard came up behind me. I groaned, almost laying my head on the table before I settled quickly for slouching with my head down, looking at my lap.

"Gilbert, I would like to inform you that you must dance with at least one of the girls. I saw you staying near the wall with Spain earlier. At least dance with the Princess. For your His Majesty's pleasure." He whispered in my ear.

"I do what I want Abelard. If I wanted to dance, I'd dance. I don't want to give the impression that I like any of these people. Because I don't. Oh and by like I mean love." I whispered back to him. He sighed.

"I urge you to reconsider." He said before leaving me to myself.

"I'm sorry amigo but who is that guy. He's always talking to you. I know his name is Abelard but what does he have to do with you?" I looked at Spain.

"Do you know what a caretaker is?"

"Si. I had one once or twice."

"His _job_ is to look after me. You know, take care of me."

"Oh! You mean caregiver. I have one of those! His name is Leoncio." I smiled.

"I have tried to get him fired at least three times. I want a new one, one who doesn't squeal to the authorities." He chuckled.

"I know how you feel, amigo. I thought about doing that twice myself. Actually did it once. Didn't really work out well though."

"Kesese. Really? What did you do? Frame him for a crime or something?" He froze.

"Well not really. I don't really remember, all I remember is that it didn't work out well when I tried to get him fired."

"I'm bored again. I need more beer." I complained.

"Well the next festivity should cheer you up!" He said, smiling. "I'll be playing with Toro." I grinned.

"Sounds great."

"It will be."

"Wish I could join. Fritz wouldn't let me though. Nor would Queen Elisabeth."

"Sorry to hear that."

A few minutes after talking to Spain everybody was getting up again. I was trying not to hiccup so much. I followed Spain and the others to a place where we were to watch Spain do his thing. I sat down and I was quickly joined by Prince Frederick and Princess Maria. Prince Frederick seemed to finally be warming up to the princess. Which was good to see. Though his affections for her weren't that great as he had for that French princess.

Spain walked out wearing his costume, people cheered, mostly the Spaniards. I cheered too of course. I felt something land on my shoulder and lean up against my cheek. I looked to see Gilbird. I smiled. I was happy to see him again. I pet him and offered my palm. He gladly hopped into my palm before settling himself down for a nice long bird nap. I petted him while he slept. He's had a long flight.

Toro was waiting to be released but he was still acting as the bull he was expected to behave as. When he was let out he ran, mooing. "Hey, amigo! Over here!" Spain called. Toro looked around at Spain before scuffing the ground with his front hoof. He mooed before charging straight at Spain. Spain quickly danced around Toro and ran to the center of the field. Toro turned around and charged again.

Spain let the fabric pass over Toro's head and Toro mooed again. This time from pleasure. He didn't turn this time, he kept charging and turned while doing so. People rose in their seats, worried for Spain, however, Spain neatly jumped over Toro, not even touching the bull's back. Toro jumped around before scuffing the ground with all his hooves. He mooed and charged forward, lowering his head. Spain let the fabric pass over his head again. Sadly, Toro misstepped and he fell, lodging part of his horn into the ground, diagonally. I stood, just in case Spain needed help.

Spain threw the cape and ran to Toro. He grabbed his horn with worry being heard from the crowd. He helped Toro partly to his feet so that the horn was lodged downward. Toro started to pull. Spain patted him on the head before digging around his horn. Soon Spain nodded at Toro and Spain pulled hard on the horn, and finally Toro was free. Toro turned to Spain and started licking his face. Spain quickly led Toro away from the public eye. I smiled. Those two have a great relationship. Spain came out and bowed to Prince Frederick.

"That show was for you. Do you approve?" I whispered to him. He nodded.

"What do I do?" He whispered back.

"Stand up and start clapping." I told him. He stood and started clapping, followed by Princess Maria and then the other royalty and finally everyone cheered.

We started heading back to the ballroom to dance some more. "Man that bull was stupid! That guy was talented! Did you see the way he jumped over it?"

"That bull was not stupid!" I defended. He turned to look at me.

"What do you know?"

"More than you, obviously." I replied.

"Liar."

"Who you calling a liar? You loser!" I shouted at him, smirking.

"Gilbert! A word please!" I looked over to see Fritz. I smiled and headed to go see my King. "Gilbert, please don't cause any trouble today. You're doing very well so far." He gave me a bigger smile. I frowned.

"I wasn't causing trouble. He said that the bull was a dumb animal and you know that's not true. That's Spain's bull."

"Well you can't exactly tell him that can you? You would be taking away from Spain's credibility." I nodded.

"That makes sense." I quickly looked at him. "I'm not apologizing! No matter what!" I quickly told him, hoping he wouldn't find a way to make me.

"I'm not asking you to. I distracted you before you could make it a fight." I smiled.

"See? I only need you to know when I make a mistake." His smile seemed to become almost a smirk of laughter.

We walked back into the building and entered the ballroom. Spain finally caught up with us, dressed back in his other clothes. "What did you think?"

"Totally amazing. Anyone who says otherwise is a loser! Except Austria. He's a loser either way."

"Gilbert, would you like a dance with Princess Maria?" I looked up to see that Maria wasn't here, just Abelard.

"I told you I wasn't going to dance! I don't want to give the impression I love someone."

"His Majesty requires that you do."

"What part of no don't you understand, Abelard?" I demanded. "Now either support me or get lost. I'm in a conversation with my friend Antonio." I looked away from him and back to Spain. "Hey, Spain, guess who came back?" He looked at me, smiling.

"Who?"

"Gilbird!" I opened my coat to show him off. Spain smiled.

"Aww! He's so cute! Hey Gilbird." He said.

"He's sleeping so you'll forgive him if he doesn't reply." He nodded.

"I'll forgive him."

"Gilbert, why do you refuse to dance?" I turned to see Fritz. His smile wasn't as big as it usually was. It was indeed almost a _frown_. Abelard was standing behind him. I glared at him.

"Really? Just because I-"

"Gilbert, I want an answer." Fritz demanded. I looked at Fritz with a comforting smile.

"I'm in a gentlemanly conversation with my friend."

"Where is your cravat?"

"I've lost it. Seriously, I lost it. I don't want to be unseemly so I decided to not dance that way I don't put a bad reflection on you. I'm attending the ball and trying to hide from the women because I know women are mouthy and it will spread, giving you a tainted reputation. Your reputation is sacred and must be kept that way."

"Amigo, that is one long answer for one short question."

"Well it was an open ended question."

"Then you may borrow one of mine." Fritz turned around and ordered Abelard. "Go retrieve one of mine and take it to Gilbert who will be waiting in the dining room." He turned to me, telling me to go to the dining room. I turned and headed to do as I was told. Spain followed.

"Hey at least you'll be able to dance with the Princess."

"If she even accepts me."

"Of course she will! You're awesome! Remember?" I nodded.

"Nobody could forget that."

I sat down and a few minutes later, Abelard came in holding a cravat. I quickly looked away from him. "Here you are Gilbert."

"Spain, what's it like at your place? Are you trying to find suitors for your princes and princesses?" Abelard quickly put the cravat on me.

"Don't be childish Gilbert." I ignored him. I stood up and followed Spain to the ballroom again. "Honestly? You're going to refuse talking to me?"

"Not my problem." I called over my shoulder. It was the only way I could try to keep him in line. I can't get him fired! I've already tried that as I've said before.

"I'll go get Princess Maria." Spain said and hurried off. I stood there, waiting. Spain was back in a few minutes and he had Princess Maria. "Maria, you know Gilbert?" She nodded.

"Yes Antonio, I know Gilbert. I've met him twice before, counting today."

"Would you like to dance with him?"

"I am regret to say that it is his choice if he wants a dance, but if he does, I will be very delighted to join him in a dance." I was about to decline but I decided I would, if only to make Fritz happy.

"I would be pleased to dance with you, Princess Maria." I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I watched Spain quickly run off to meet some girls to dance himself. Clearly he was entertaining me while he really wanted to dance. Remind me to tell him if he wants to dance, he can. "So how do you like it here?" I asked.

"I find it very enchanting." She replied. "I'm sorry about the show Antonio gave. That bull is his friend. He couldn't just leave him like that."

"Don't worry. I don't care. I'm actually glad that he was able to help the bull. I know all about being friends with animals." I smiled at her. She looked up at me, quizzically. "I have a friend named Gilbird, and he's a bird. He does many things to help me."

"What type of bird is he?"

"A yellow one. He's special."

"I wish I could see him." I released her hand and showed her Gilbird, who was waking up finally. He opened his eyes and tweeted. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you." I grabbed her hand again as Gilbird flew up onto my shoulder.

"So… what's going on?" Gilbird asked.


	6. The Holy Roman Princess

I was standing next to mein boss, waiting for the door to open. The daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor, King Francis, was coming and Fritz had… _lectured…_ Frederick and I on the behaviors we were allowed to participate in with the guests. This was because despite everyone in the castle knowing who this girl was, Fritz still wanted to make a show of being the good guy. The man with no grudge.

You might have guessed, yes. The girl's name is Maria Elisabeth of Austria, daughter of _Maria Theresa_ and Francis. Meaning Hungary and Austria were coming too! I knew Fritz hated her! I also knew I don't like her for that same reason! Nor do I appreciate Austria coming into _my home!_ That is, if they even show up.

That was his idea however. They wouldn't show up and since we were the strongest country and we were trying to be courteous to Austria, it would make Austria look that much more of a bad person. Which is actually a great idea! Fritz is super smart! Of course if they did show, we would have to be on our best behavior and that means no fighting! Of course there's always the chance that bitch won't come but her husband would.

I could tell the hour was almost up by the Queen's distress. "Frederick, do you think they are coming? I told you this would be a bad idea."

"It's common sense to give them one more hour. We told them to come at eight in the morning and that it would be ending at six in the evening. It is only five in the evening. If you wish, you can go sit down." He told her, not even bothering to look at her. I sighed.

"Fritz, I don't think their coming either. I am hoping they don't come!" I told him.

"Henry, go see if you find any of them in the palace. They might be moving at a very slow pace." Henry nodded and left the castle. I gritted my teeth. "Be patient Gilbert."

"We've been here for an _hour_." I complained, crossing my arms.

"If they do attend, we will be getting the Prince of Prussia married to the daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor. He has good genes. He might be viable to become the next Holy Roman Emperor." I looked at him, as did Frederick.

"Are you planning on him becoming the Emperor? He's your only son, Fritz!"

"I am not planning on him becoming the Emperor but it is a good idea." I looked at Frederick. He seemed worried.

"What if I don't _want_ to become Emperor?!" He pleaded with Fritz.

"If it is possible, you _will_ become the next Emperor. It's all about politics, Frederick." He replied.

"Oh. So any bad behavior on our part could ruin your plans." I stated. He nodded.

"Yes, it would. That's why I talked to you two yesterday and reiterated myself this morning." Fritz had just finished his statement when Henry came back in. He smiled at Fritz.

"Their coming. Maria Theresa had caused a commotion and had gone back but the princess and her father are coming." He said, bowing to Fritz. Fritz smiled.

"Thank you Henry. Gilbert, get back into position." Fritz said. The Queen quickly came back in. I grudgingly obeyed my King. He gave a me a look and I knew he was warning me against any misbehavior.

"I saw them through the window." She said. She got back in her place before the doors opened and Hungary and Austria were holding the doors open for the royalty. I gritted my teeth again when I saw Austria stroll into my house.

"Gilbert." Fritz whispered, warning me to behave. I put a big smile on my face. The Emperor stepped in followed by his daughter. She was very pretty. I staid by Frederick's side to make sure he behaved and he seemed to move closer to me, probably to keep an eye on me.

When the welcomes were given, we were all ushered into the ballroom where people began to socialize. I welcomed Hungary and Austria to the castle. I suggested myself to Hungary for a dance if only to give Fritz what he wanted. I managed to behave myself pretty well in the dance, even if I was letting her lead. Which is to say, I let her lead the dance so I could pretend it was not even happening. If anything we should be hunting or something! Hungary was my friend. Not lately though because she hangs out with Austria more often than not.

When my dance with Hungary was done, I danced with Austria and I let him lead too. I didn't want to acknowledge that I was doing this. When that was done I walked over to the Princess to have a dance and I led that dance if only because it would be saying something about me if I didn't. When that was over I walked to the Prince.

"Have you danced with the Princess yet?" I asked him.

"No but we've talked. I don't like her." He said, looking at me. "She also doesn't seem to like me. If this keeps up, you know she can't stand my face, then she'll mess it up and that would make Austria and Hungary look worse right? Please say yes." He urged. I nodded.

"It would be worse if they came only to be rude to us if they had refused to even come at all." I told him. I mean, it's true! "You know you can't help her lose her temper though, right? That would make _us_ look bad." He sighed.

"Damn it."

"In any case, go to her side and be sweet to her. It'll piss her off. I know because I've dealt with such ladies." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Gilbert." He whispered to me, smiling. He got up and went to go find the Princess.

"Gilbert, have you danced at all?" Fritz asked.

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz. I've had three dances. Hungary, Austria, and Princess Maria." He beamed at me, putting his hand on my head. I blushed, ducking my head.

"Good boy Gilbert, I suggest you dance three more times with some of these women and then you can come sit down and wait out the night unless asked to dance by one of these nice ladies. Am I understood?" I nodded, blushing deeper as he ruffled my hair before he turned to go back into the crowd.

I saw a woman smiling at me delicately. I smiled back before standing up and walking toward her. She seemed to be pleased by this so I bowed to her and she curtsied back. "May I have this dance, my fair lady?" I asked politely.

"You may. Fortunately I have two dances still to go." I smiled at her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her other hand with mine before beginning to lead the dance. I gave her a smirk.

"So do you come here often?" She beamed, giggling a bit.

"Actually, I have thought about going on vacation here at least three times."

"Hm. It sounds like you haven't though. Why is that?" I asked, twirling her before bringing her back.

"Because my maidens never want to come and I don't have luck with finding a proper chaperon." She moved her arm that was holding my forearm up to my shoulder. She was enjoying herself. I was still smirking at her, however I put in a bit of mischief into my smirk.

"What if I were to be your chaperon? I know everything about Prussia." She giggled again. Quite a delicate bell jingling type of sound. I chuckled back at her.

"Oh but you couldn't possibly be my chaperon. Do you not live in Prussia?" She said, batting her eyes at me. This is getting quite awkward but I don't care. I'm having fun.

"I do."

"I suppose I should expect a Prince of Prussia to know everything about his country." That was the last thing she said during the dance. And that was the last thing I said during the dance too. So she thought I was a prince? She must know Fritz is the king. We had just finished our dance when we noticed something going on. I removed my hands from her and went to investigate. She tried to follow but she couldn't keep up.

When I got there I saw Austria and Hungary trying to keep the Princess to herself. Prince Frederick was feeling his face, looking abashed. Then it hit me what happened. I slipped into the center to talk to Austria and Hungary.

"How can I help?" I asked. Frederick pointed at Maria, looking straight at me.

"We were talking about foreign countries and I told her I knew some Spanish and she asked me to show her! So I told her she looked muy hermoso and she _slapped_ me!" He complained. Hungary and Austria were talking to the Princess. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure…" That she didn't mean to slap you? Not likely. "… she didn't understand what you said." The crowd was broken apart as the kings came to the rescue. I looked behind me to see Fritz and the other king trying to decipher the situation. "Fritz, the Princess slapped the Prince." I told him.

I don't know what happened but the Emperor had dragged his daughter out of the castle and now they were all leaving. Hungary and Austria were staying behind.

"King Frederick, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Austria said. "I'm sure it was some type of misunderstanding." He turned and left. Hungary smiled at us.

"I'm so sorry King Frederick. Prussia." She curtsied before quickly hurrying off after Austria. The guards quickly shut the doors after themselves to escort them out of the palace. I looked at Fritz.

"What just happened?"

"Prince Frederick will not be marrying her. Thus he will not be made Emperor. Henry, in three days I want you to spread word of what happened here today. The Emperor will either apologize for this event or he will ignore it ever happened." I looked at Frederick. "Gilbert. Frederick. Go change into something more comfortable and go about the rest of your day." He said, turning around and heading toward the stairs.

The Queen came hurrying over and checked Frederick's face. "I don't know what was wrong with that girl. Slapping my poor Frederick. Are you okay dear?" She asked worried. Frederick nodded.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine."

"Henry!" the Queen snapped. Henry hurried over. "See if you can help his cheek heal. I don't want a bruise forming."

"Mother!" Frederick complained. I smirked at him.

"Gilbert!" Abelard called. I turned around to look at him. He motioned me over and I got one more look at Frederick before heading over to him. He was having his mother and Henry check up on him and leading him toward the doctor who lived inside the castle. "Come, have a change of more comfortable clothes before you have a walk in the garden. You'll have dinner and then it's off to bed."

"Bed? I'm not even tired."

"Yes but we have lots to do, lots to do." I rolled my eyes at him but obeyed my caretaker anyway. We still have one more ball to throw. With France being the next one to come over.


	7. French Princess

The Prince and I were playing a game before the arrival of France. We were throwing a ball back and forth between each other. I caught the ball and spun around back toward Frederick. He clapped. "Throw it back!" He called. I readied my aim and right before I threw it, I heard the Queen.

"What are you boys doing?!" She demanded. I lost my grip on the ball as it went flying back toward Frederick. It knocked past a vase and a flower pot before knocking Frederick in the head. I gasped as the pots shook on their pedestals and ran to keep them from falling over. However Frederick had had the same idea and he got there before I could. Frederick had missed terribly and actually managed to make them hit the floor. Neither of us moved.

"My Queen… I can replace those." I said. "If you wish."

"The vase can't _be_ replaced! It was passed down by my family for generations!" She turned to her servants and gave them orders. "I want you to clean up the mess, check Frederick and Gilbert for injuries, and I want you to summon their whipping boys." I cringed. Damn it! I know I'm not getting hit but at least Fritz would have handled it better. Speaking of Fritz…

"My Queen?" I asked, looking over at her. She looked at me, displeasure on her face. Her servants got to work on cleaning up the broken shards.

"What is it Gilbert?"

"Where's Fritz?"

"The King of Prussia is busy in his office. I do not think you would like me to disrupt him about broken furniture." I blushed. Yes. Definitely not. I know Fritz is going to hear about this anyway but it would be better not to disrupt anything he was doing. "You two should be getting ready for the ball! The French men will be here in no time at all and all you boys can think about is playing ball in the house! You two should very well know better!" Her servants started looking us over for wounds, having the shards discarded by a passing servant.

"Mom! I'm sorry!" Frederick whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't whine Frederick." I told him. The Queen tutted at me.

"At least he seems apologetic." I fell silent. She wants me to look apologetic. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." I told her, not whining like Frederick but getting my point across just the same. Or tried to anyway. Her servants left. I knew exactly what they were doing, they were still one order to go. "I think you need not have them summoned." She ignored me.

"Frederick, try to behave yourself. The French are a delicate kind. Not like the others your Father has you interact with. Remember to be kind and gentle toward the French Princess. She will be delicate and poised like all proper princesses. She has to impress you and your Father, the King of Prussia. It is your Father's decision who you will be marrying." I smirked at Frederick. Again the Queen was reminding him how to behave. I was just expected to be on my best behavior. My smirk fell off when I noticed her servants were back with Baldur and Timo. The Queen noticed and walked over to them. I watched her slap them, hard. She looked at us. "I hope you two remember to behave yourselves today. Today is a very important day for all of us. Baldur and Timo will be around." She said before her face became as gentle as it ever was. As if none of these events had happened. Like the vase and flower pot were still there. "Now. Please go to the entrance hall. You will be expected there by the King, before he gets there." She said before turning and walking away.

"… It could have been worse?" Frederick asked, looking at me when were alone again. I nodded.

"It could have been Fritz who saw us break the vase." He paled. "What?"

"Dad. I forgot!"

"Afraid he's going to hear of this?" I asked. He nodded. "Well don't. Know that the King will be informed by either their absence or the Queen. We have to do as we've been told Frederick. Follow me." I said. I turned and headed for the entrance hall of the castle.

We stood there for thirty minutes before Fritz finally came down to join us. I smiled at him. He smiled back but with one look of our clothes, he quickly began to straighten them, trying to remove the wrinkles. He talked to us about how the French see more importance in the display of clothes than anything else and personality came second when deciding if a person is their type. He finished right before the Queen appeared. She smiled.

"Ah. Glad to see you're already here Frederick." She said, smiling at the King. "I would like a word about your sons later." I heard her whisper. Fritz clearly ignored her but when she said 'sons' was when he showed interest.

"What is it Elisabeth?" She gave him a look.

"I said _later_ Frederick. Their going to be here any minute." She replied. He gave her a dirty look as she straightened her dress and looked toward the door. Fritz smiled again when he noticed I was looking at him. I blushed and turned to look at the door instead. The doors opened as Henry came inside.

"Their here Your Majesty." He said, bowing to Fritz. Fritz nodded.

"Thank you Henry." Henry stepped aside as France pretended to hold open the doors… until he saw me. He grinned before running up to me.

"Mon ami! So happy to see you! How have you been? Gotten into any trouble lately? I know I have!" I didn't know either to groan or laugh.

"Really? What did you do?" I asked.

"Something that pissed off my King. I didn't mean to!" He whined. "How could I know that the pretty girl was his niece?!" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well I saw her dancing in the most graceful way I've seen since the 1400s and she was magnifique! She was beautiful! I thought she was just a peasant girl of course, the way she was dressed. So I walked right up to her and I puckered my lips and smack! I gave her a big wonderful kiss! You can guess how the rest went down." He said as his royalty finally reached the door.

"Next time think before you kiss a girl, Francis." I told him. His King cleared his throat and Francis quickly went back, giving me a wink. I gave him a mischievous grin before giving an angelic smile since the royalty were arriving now.

Everyone greeted each other and soon we were going into the ball room to dance. I staid by France. We danced the first time just to get it out of the way. It was customary after all. After that France and I separated to go have more dancing.

I danced with the Queen of France and Princess Louise Marie. After that I managed to score a dance with Queen Elisabeth, my Queen. I had only two dances left to go before I am allowed to quit. Then I can just do it for fun! So I headed off to find two ladies who weren't dancing. I found Francis flirting with a Prussian instead.

"How do you like your Prussians?" I asked France. He jumped before turning around.

"Gilbert! Hello! I was just talking to this nice lady over here. Eh… Gilbert. I have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Where is the Prussian court? I heard you didn't have one." The girl giggled and I frowned.

" _That_ is your problem? Fritz doesn't deem it necessary to have a stupid court." He gasped.

"The court is the life of the palace! How could you not have one? It is always necessary to have a court!"

"What is the difference between a court and staff?"

"All the beautiful parties! Everything is different! I'll teach you all about court life at my place! If my princess marries your prince, then I can also teach you secrets of the court life. It is all so wonderful." He seemed like he was trying to prevent himself from crying because I didn't know about a court.

"Fine. You can teach me about court. Maybe I might try to convince Fritz to get one. God knows he needs more parties in his life. He's a fun guy but sometimes he is serious about stuff. Not that that's a bad thing of course."

"Where are the snacks mon ami? All this dancing has made me hungry. I've only danced with twenty three women and I've still got twenty seven to go." I scoffed at him.

"How exactly do you plan to dance with that many women? Are you trying to date them?"

"Yes. At least I know how to get a lady. You wouldn't even know the first thing about it."

"You would be right." He rose a brow, confused I was letting him win that argument so easily. I smirked at him. "The first thing to know about getting a lady is to know you want one in the first place!" He paled.

"You don't mean that, do you mon ami?"

"I'm not interested in dating. All I want to do is have fun. You and Spain are weird like that." He staid quiet for a minute.

"Where are the sweets?" Oh yeah!

"Follow me." He smiled.

"How do you plan on sneaking out?"

"No need." I replied. France pointed at the guards.

"What about them?"

"Their new here. Watch this." I walked toward the exit and they looked at me.

"Can I help you?" One of them asked.

"No thank you, I'm just showing him the way to the restroom." I replied. They nodded and left us alone as we left the ballroom. I walked France into the room with the food. He smiled before walking around to see all the sweets.

"I don't know which one to try first!" He cheered, look around at all of them.

"Grab a plate and pick one each. We'll go to the garden. No guards or servants will be there." He nodded and picked up a few plates, putting two of everything on the plates.

"Gilbert, come help me carry them." I hurried over and took the plates he handed me and soon we were done collecting food. "Okay we're going to the garden. Which way is it?" I nodded and led him to the garden. I had been right, no servants or guards were there… but we weren't alone.

"Francis? What are you…" I looked to see Princess Louise. "Are you sneaking snacks again?"

"But of course. It was Gilbert's idea! Yell at him!" He cried, pointing at me. "Not me!"

"Actually you two seem to be working together." Prince Frederick said. Princess Louise smiled.

"I think they are."

"Please don't tell King Louis!" Francis begged. "He already yelled at me this morning!"

"Put the sweets back." Princess Louise ordered. "As I recall, Father said not a toe out of line. I would consider this a toe out of line." I chuckled.

"Being threatened by a girl, Francis?" I taunted.

"Well you might as well be in the same boat with Francis." Frederick said. "Put the sweets back guys. You can snack down later. The Queen of Prussia will know if any are missing. She counted them herself. I saw her early this morning doing it." I smirked at him.

"Not really Frederick. You were the one who made those things fall over. I would have done just fine if it wasn't for you." Princess Louise frowned at me.

"Watch your tongue. This is your future King you're talking to."

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Fine. I'll put the sweets back." I replied. "Not because you're telling me to but because I know I will have time to try them later." I turned around to take them back but France snatched them away. I turned back to look at him.

"It's too late. I've already touched them. We have to eat them. It would be improper to put it back." He replied. Princess Louise sighed, shaking her head. She turned to Prince Frederick.

"Take me back to the ball. I wish to dance more." Prince Frederick smiled and bowed.

"Yes my lady." He offered his arm and she accepted. They walked out of the garden and back into the castle. France started to eat the sweets. I declined from trying them because I knew better. I was just following Francis' lead.

Soon France had finished and was looking for somewhere to dump his plates. I snatched them and headed inside. You don't just dump your trash on the grounds. I threw them into my trashcan before rushing France back to the ballroom. We were immediately approached by Fritz.

"Where have you two been? It's almost time for lunch and you need to have finished your dancing Gilbert." I frowned before pointing at France.

"It's his fault! He was being picky about where he used the restroom!" I told him. He rose a brow, turning to France.

"Is that true?" Fritz took a look at him. "Why does there seem to be cream on your upper lip?" France gasped, quickly wiping his face as Louis approached. I leaned closer to France.

"Hurry the hell up! Your King is coming!" France looked and quickly turned away. King Louis stopped next to Fritz, looking at Fritz.

"Might I ask what's going on Frederick?" France turned back around and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"They were having a problem with finding a proper restroom." Louis looked at us, before his eyes landed on Francis. Francis stopped bowing. I put myself between him and them, bowing lowly to them before quickly standing up.

"I'm sorry to say, but shouldn't both the handsome Kings be dancing? There are plenty of ladies out there, just dying to meet you two."

"Oui!" France replied. I elbowed him in the gut to make him shut up. They gave us suspicious looks before leaving. When they were gone, we sighed in relief. "That went well." France said. "Why did you hit me? That hurt!"

"Because you idiot! You should have cleaned up before you came in here! Now Fritz knows everything! Which means Louis knows everything, if Louise hasn't already told him and it's your fault if you get into trouble. You should be more like me. Think everything through before you act."

"You don't always do that! Only on the battlefield or making mischief."

"That's what I'm talking about now shut up before anyone hears you."

"I was following your lead, _Prussia_."

"No I was following _your_ lead!" He sighed.

"What now?"

"If you're clean, then go dance. I shall do the same." I replied, before heading off to go find two girls to dance with.

I had just finished my fifth dance when everyone was informed it was time for lunch. I staid as far behind as I could. Well that was until Fritz saw me hanging back and he decided to come see me. My day was just getting worse and worse.

"Gilbert, are you not going to eat with us? Or have you already had something to eat?"

"No Your Majesty Fritz. I've just had breakfast."

"And what about your friend? Is Louis right?"

"Right about Francis? What about Francis?"

"Well Francis had whipped cream on his face. It was stuck to his facial hair."

"So you think France had whipped cream?" I asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I suppose we won't know unless Elisabeth says something. You know she is always complaining about the smallest of any details." That's what I'm afraid of. Perhaps I should just be honest.

"Your Majesty Fritz? If I say something would you promise to keep it to yourself?" I asked as we stepped into the dining hall. Elisabeth was approaching us, because she was clearly wanting to speak with King Fritz.

"I could promise to keep the fact that I got it from you a secret." I smiled weakly.

"Well I suppose you'll find out sooner or later."

"Frederick!" Elisabeth said. "Someone-" Fritz held up his hand.

"I am talking to Gilbert right at the moment." He said flatly. "Continue." He ordered me as we sat down.

"Make her go away." I pleaded. He turned to her.

"Go get me a plate of food would you?" He ordered. She huffed before going to do as she was asked. "What is it?" He demanded. He was getting tired of waiting.

"France and I came to the kitchens yes. I didn't eat anything though." He's smart, he'll figure it out.

"Louis is right."

"Don't tell anyone! I just thought it better to be honest than to get yelled at for lying, which I didn't do! France will hate me if you tell Louis. So don't!" I demanded. He gave me a look. I gulped, looking away immediately.

"Gilbert, I would suggest you lose the attitude right now."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty Fritz." I replied. "I'm sorry." I sat up straight when I noticed a full plate being put before me. One was also placed in front of Fritz. Elisabeth was back and when she sat down, her servant put a plate in front of her.

"Would you kindly go get us some drinks too?" Elisabeth asked. The servant bowed before going to do as told. "Frederick, someone had some of my treats before the banquet." She complained. "I want you to find out who."

"I took them!" I defended before Fritz could say anything. She gave me a look before turning to Fritz.

"Frederick, that reminds me. I need to have a word with you about your sons." Fritz looked at her.

"What ever it is, I'm sure it can wait." She frowned.

"Everything can wait when it's you we're dealing with."

"We have guests right now."

"I know that but can I not have a private word with you Frederick?" Fritz face darkened.

"I said not right now. Learn to listen. Why don't you go talk with Queen Maria?" He replied. She stood with her plate and left. Clearly that had been Fritz dismissing her. "I thought you said you didn't take them?"

"I… well… not really. I didn't eat them I just helped put them on the plate and it is improper to put back something you have already touched and so… yeah." I replied, beginning to eat my lunch. Abelard sat next to me, where the Queen had sat first.

"Good. I'm happy you're trying some of the healthy foods too." He said.

"Why not? Actually, I didn't get this plate by myself. Queen Elisabeth got it for me." I replied as her servant brought me a beer before giving Fritz his beer. Then they left.

When I finished my plate I got more food before finishing that. I got one of every dessert and when I had finished that, it was time to go back to the ballroom one more time. I danced with some of the French girls this time.

In the end, I'd had twelve dances and now it was time to see the French leave. I stood next to Fritz, the Prince, and the Queen as we said our goodbyes. France had clearly been told on by his Princess Louise. I felt bad for him. Poor guy.

"Can I have that word with you now Frederick?" Elisabeth asked as Henry closed the door as he was the one to lead them out of the palace. Fritz looked at her.

"Yes I have time and the guests are gone. Gilbert, Frederick, go to your rooms to change into something more comfortable and then continue through the rest of your day. Follow me so we can have some privacy." Fritz said to Elisabeth. We obeyed the King.


	8. Honesty

We had just finished dinner when Fritz looked at us. I put my tankard down to look at him. I gave him a big smile. "I would like to see you two in my office so we can have some privacy." I nodded, saluting him.

"Yes, Your Majesty Fritz!"

"Yes sir." The Prince replied. I saw Fritz stand up.

"Oh, you mean now?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes Gilbert, preferably now." The Prince stood immediately and I followed after him. We walked to Fritz' office and I threw myself into one of the chairs I knew he wouldn't be sitting in, drinking from my glass I'd bothered to bring with me. Frederick smiled at me before sitting closer to Fritz. Fritz sat down on the other side of his desk.

"What is it Fritz?" I asked. "How may I graciously serve my loyal and faithful King of Prussia and boss? I am here to serve and make you happy! I'll go get you some diamonds. Those are shiny. …most of the time anyway. If I really wanted to get you something shiny, I'd get you a jar of light bugs. I don't think you'd appreciate it though." I shut up so I could try to finish my drink.

"Thank you Gilbert. I would like to know if what Elisabeth says is true. She says you two broke a flower pot but more importantly an heirloom from her family that has been in her family for generations." I smiled.

"That was _all_ me. Frederick had nothing to do with it. The Prince of Prussia warned me not to and then when I heard the Queen scream I jumped and it slipped through my fingers. I need to learn to keep a firmer grip. Scratch that. I need to learn not to play- I mean throw a ball in the house. She's warned me about it many times. You haven't. Don't worry. Tell me how I can pay for what I did, anything and anything at all, and I'll do it. Just don't exile me." Can I be exiled from Prussia? Who makes the rules? I need to ask them.

"Are you sure Frederick had nothing to do with it? Elisabeth told me that he tried to save them from breaking but bumped them instead." I frowned.

"I was the one who threw the ball, not Frederick. I was the one who made them stumble in the first place, not Frederick. I was the only one playing with the ball, not Frederick. What Frederick _did_ do was take a stroll to pass time and he saw me doing something I shouldn't be. Instead of leaving to go get the King to deal with it and give me time to break something, he decided to deal with it himself. He's young, young people make mistakes. Lay off him, will ya?" I chuckled as I finished my glass. I smiled as I looked around at his amazing office. The roof was so high and the windows were huge!

"Gilbert, watch your tone. Frederick is this true?" Fritz asked. I smirked.

"Ai ai, capitane!" I saluted him, chuckling. I noticed the Prince was staring at me, amazement on his face. I heard Fritz snap his fingers and I quickly sat correctly in the chair, staring intently at him. Frederick quickly turned to look at him, worry on his face.

"This what Gilbert says true?" Frederick nodded.

"Yes Father. Gilbert speaks the truth. Most of it anyway. I hadn't thought about coming to get you. I just thought that he'd make a mess so I needed to stop him before something happened and then something did happen. I'm so sorry Father. I didn't mean to break them, I meant to keep them safe. I guess I should have taken a mattress or something. Now Mother lost one of her precious items because of me. What do you want us to do? How do we fix this?" He asked, he actually sounded guilty. Like he didn't like what we did and wanted to go back and make it never happen. Well I feel guilty too but things happen and you move on. Right? If you give an apology?

"I want you to treat your mother very good for this week and perhaps you should take her out to get a new family heirloom. A family heirloom is very hard to replace. It's not the cost that is important, it's the fond memories you have of it. Gilbert was right. Young people make mistakes. People of every age make mistakes and the best thing is that you are apologetic and very eager to help and make it better. I appreciate that Frederick." He beamed at Frederick. "You are excused Frederick." I stood up to follow the Prince but Fritz called back to me. "Not you Gilbert. I want you to stay." I threw myself back in the chair, happy to stay with Fritz.

"Whatever pleases my King will please me!" I shouted, laughing again. I watched Frederick leave, giving me a grateful look. I nodded at him, giving him a smirk. He hurried out of the room. "I shall forever please my King!" I declared, throwing my arms in the air, happy to be with my King alone!

"Gilbert, come here please." Suddenly something felt wrong. I don't know why. I'm with Fritz, everything should be okay. "Now please." I shot out of my chair and quickly threw myself into a chair that Fritz wanted me to sit in. I gave him a big grin.

"Anything that makes you happy!"

"Please focus, Gilbert." I nodded eagerly. "What made you think it would be okay to throw the ball inside if Elisabeth has warned you many times not to do so?"

"Because my King never complains ever about me playing ball inside the castle. Therefore, it must not be wrong. All rules are from His Majesty Fritz." I replied, looking at his big bookcase. I wonder if he has something good to read. "Want me to read you a story? I bet I'll be good at it!" I heard him snap his fingers and I quickly sat correctly in the chair, staring intently at him.

"Why didn't you come ask me if it would be okay if she's said many times not to do so? I know I've not complained about it and I know I'm practically the only one you ever listen to. However, surely you would have become curious if I approved or disapproved of it?" Suddenly I knew what was wrong with this. I knew where this was headed.

"Ohhh. Thaat. Yeahh. I don't wanna talk about it." I replied, chuckling, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. He wasn't exactly smiling.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk about it. I want you to that way I don't assume the worst."

"What's the worst you could assume about this? I don't wanna talk about it Fritz." I replied. He wasn't smiling now.

"Perhaps I should rephrase. You _will_ tell me why you never brought it up to me. And the answer better not be because you didn't want to bother me with it." He replied, standing from his chair. I stood up too.

"I don't wanna talk about it! So what if I didn't want to bother you about it? I'm sorry they broke and I promise I'll get something to make up for it! You said yourself that all females will trill at the sight of shiny things!"

"Watch your tone Gilbert." I took a deep breath and sat down. I didn't have the guts to storm out of his office. I already knew I was in trouble, no need to make it worse. I saved Frederick from getting the treatment I'm probably going to get soon. "Is that your answer? You didn't want to bother me with it?" I shook my head.

"That's not my answer. I don't want to talk about it Fritz."

"I'm trying to be lenient Gilbert. If you have no reply other than not wanting to talk about it, then I think it time we get it over with." I blushed, looking down at my feet. I better tell him, doesn't matter if I want to or not. He's the King.

"I didn't bring it up with you because…" I stood up. "… I thought you would agree with the Queen." I finished and quickly threw myself back to keep out of his grip. I was right to do so because he wasn't smiling. At all. Unless you considered it an upside down smile.

"Gilbert, is that really why you didn't bring it up with me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Fritz. Can I go now?" I asked, backing toward the door.

"Get over here, Gilbert." I shook my head.

"Uh uh." I turned and ran for the door.

"One." I skidded in my tracks. Why do I always manage to get myself into this type of mess? I best obey I suppose. I turned around and walked back, not looking at him. I stopped near the chair I first sat in. Fritz pointed to the desk. "Here, now." I quickly obeyed, still not looking at him. "Lower your trousers and bend over the desk." I looked at him, ready to object, but at the look on his face I quickly obeyed. I undid my belt and dropped it on the floor before lowering my pants and bending over the desk, gripping the other side with my hands. This sucks!

"This is lame!" I complained. He walked around the desk and I felt him lay a hand on my back, to keep me in place. I felt him bring his hand down, starting the punishment. I knew I was in for a bad one but it's not as bad as those 'attitude adjustments' he gives me.

"Since this is 'lame', maybe next time you'll think twice. May there not be a next time Gilbert. Do you know why I am spanking you?"

"For not bringing up playing ball in the house with you?"

"And?" And? There's something else?! I suck at this type of guessing game!

"Uh… the sweets?" I asked.

"What about the sweets Gilbert? I want you to tell me why I'm doing this." I grimaced. What did I do? …

"…lie to the Queen about taking them?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm punishing you for right now. What is the last thing I'm punishing you for?" Another one?!

"Um… why don't you tell me?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I need you to tell me that way I know you admit what you did and that you admit that it was wrong." Shit! I couldn't help the whine that came out. What was that thing I told him once?

"But I know what's wrong and what's right from you." I replied. "If you say something's wrong then it's wrong."

"And yet sometimes you still do what I tell you not to."

"I would _never_ disobey my King on purpose! You take that back! OWCH!" I squirmed but it didn't do any good.

"Disobedience has nothing to do with this spanking Gilbert. Tell me what else this is for. And make sure to watch your tone or we'll add disrespect to the list." I gulped. Disrespect is bad. Even I know that. Well… when Fritz is the one being disrespected. Then it hit me. The third thing was what I did this morning.

"I broke the Queen's heirloom." How could I have forgotten so quickly? "Kesese OW! Fritz! That hurts!"

"Please tell me you don't think breaking it was funny." I shook my head vigorously.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. Tell me why you shouldn't lie to Elisabeth, about anything."

"Because lying is wrong and is of the devil's work. I'm sorry I lied and I apologize my King." I replied.

"Good boy Gilbert. Are you ever going to lie to her again? Or anyone for that matter?"

"NO! I mean, No Your Majesty Fritz." I replied.

"Good boy." I felt him tap something against my bottom and I looked back to see a paddle. Shit. "Now I'm going to talk to you about why you didn't bring up the fact you were playing ball in the house. More so about the reason you chose not to tell me. Do you remember the reason you told me? Now is your last chance to change your answer but do remember the lesson we just went over." He's warning me not to lie.

"I didn't ask you your opinion because I was worried that you would agree with her that balls shouldn't be thrown in the house and then from then on I would be disobeying if I did play ball in the house. So I thought it better to just not ask."

"Are you telling me that you preferred not to ask me so that you could continue disobeying the Queen or so that you could keep yourself out of trouble in the future, therefore also telling me you didn't intend to stop playing even if I said no?"

"Um… neither? I just wanted to keep it an available option."

"This type of talk is the reason I believe I'm the only one you listen to. Everyone in the castle has an opinion and you should consider it as well. It still sounds like you would have continued playing ball inside if I said no."

"Well I can't exactly say I would play behind your back can I?" I asked. He swatted my thighs for my sass. "OW!"

"I'll take that as a yes. From now on you do not play with that ball or any ball inside the castle, am I understood? Look what happened today. That ball is responsible for the broken shards of a very important heirloom of Queen Elisabeth's family and it broke a flower pot that held her favourite flowers. Now we have to buy a new flower pot and the servants had to clean up an unnecessary mess that you made just because you didn't listen to the Queen in the first place. I want you to consider her requests as well as mine, Gilbert. She is heartbroken and I have reason to believe that you are not as sorry as Frederick is." I blushed. Fritz knows me well.

"No I am sorry I broke it!" He didn't pay attention to me. Good I guess. I don't know if I'm lying or if I'm being honest. More or less I'm sorry because I'm in this situation. That is also probably why he isn't paying attention to me.

"I'm pretty sure that Elisabeth called your whipping boys for that incident. Am I clear about no more playing ball in the castle? May it be just you or with someone else?" I nodded. "I want a verbal response Gilbert!"

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz, very clear!" Just please stop smacking me! It hurts!

"Good. Then you will apologize to her after we are done here."

"I promise Fritz!" I cried.

"Good boy. That leads us to our major point." He said, pulling down my boxers. I reached back to stop him.

"No! I'll be good I promise! Fritz, please!" I begged. Fritz gave me a small smile and started rubbing my back.

"Shush, Gilbert. We're almost finished." I felt my breath hitch and I let him do as he pleased, gripping the edge of the desk as hard as possible. I felt my boxers drop and he continued the punishment. He didn't say anything, he'd already scolded me for the vase and the pot.

It didn't take long for him to finish but by the end I was sobbing, actually feeling guilty for what I did. I need to apologize. Fritz helped me pull up my boxers and trousers and he led me to his chair and set me in his lap as he comforted me.

"Fritz, I really am sorry about the vase. And the lying." I said, hugging him.

"Shush, you're already forgiven." I smiled weakly at him. He smiled. "Besides, that pot was ugly." I chuckled, giving him a smile. "I punished you for the heirloom because it was an heirloom, not because I liked it."

"So you didn't like the pot or the vase?" I whispered. He nodded, giving me a smirk for once. It wasn't like mine though. It was a smile kind of smirk. No mischief or anything like that behind it. He wiped my face clean of tears before kissing my forehead and brushing my hair out of my face. I kissed his cheek.

"I'll have Abelard called for so he can give you a bath and after he dresses you for bed, you can sleep. I'll want to see you tomorrow. After you apologize to the Queen." I nodded as he gave me another kiss to the forehead. He made to stand and I got off him.

"Thank you Fritz."

"For what?" …

"I don't know. Loving me?" I asked. I don't know why I said thank you.

"It is a pleasure to know you and I would and could never not love you." I beamed and he was back to his smiling self.

"I will never not love you either. I will always love you and you will always be my King!" Something flashed over his expression but his smile grew wider. He opened the door to his office.

"Excuse me, Henry, will you go retrieve Abelard? It's time for Gilbert to go to bed."

"Yes Your Majesty." A few minutes after that, Abelard knocked on the door and entered at Fritz' command.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" He asked, bowing. I turned to him and Fritz nodded.

"I was wondering if you might give Gilbert a bath and dress him for bed so he can sleep now." He bowed again.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Gilbert, come with me. Please." He turned and headed off. I hesitated to leave Fritz' side but he gave me another kiss.

"Good night Gilbert." I smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Good night Fritz. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" I replied before running after Abelard.

"I heard you caused a bit of mischief today Gilbert. Is that true?" He asked as he finished setting the water.

"Yeah, I caused trouble." I replied, getting into the bathtub and started bathing myself. Abelard helped me bath and then he helped me dress for bed.

"Let's hope you don't cause trouble tomorrow. I'll wake you when it's time for breakfast." I nodded as he left and I got into bed, on my stomach. I wanted to see how badly damaged I was but I also didn't because… well I used to do that when I was a teenager. I'm an adult now.


	9. How Irritable

"Gilbert, it's time to get up." Abelard said. "It's time for breakfast." I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Go away!" I demanded.

"The King would like to see you at breakfast today. I can't leave you in bed."

"It's not like he'll fire you so, yes, you can. Leave before I throw something at you." I demanded. He grabbed hold of the curtains and pulled them open, letting even more sun in. I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. "If he wants me so much, he'll come get me himself and you know it!"

"I still have to obey His Majesty." He replied, grabbing hold of my pillow and trying to ease it out of my grip. I was getting more and more irritated. I let go and threw the covers off.

"Fine I'll get up." I got out of bed. "I'm leaving." I told him. I went to my closet and pulled out some clothes before getting dressed. I turned straight for the way out. "I'm having lunch with His Majesty Fritz and then I'm gone. I won't be back until dark." I told him.

I found my way to the dining room and sat down to have breakfast. "Gilbert, did you comb your hair?" Queen Elisabeth asked.

"Eh… no. I didn't. Abelard told me that King Fritz wanted me down for breakfast so I came as fast as possible."

"Do you have something to say Gilbert?" Fritz asked. Something to say?

"I'm sorry Queen Elizabeth. I didn't mean to break your things."

"And?"

"And I won't play with the ball again."

"Thank you Gilbert." Elizabeth said, smiling at me. "I appreciate the apology."

"Yes. Now who's ready to eat?" Fritz asked as the food arrived. I cheered.

"Ooh! Ooh! I am! I am!" I said, raising my hand and shaking it. They all chuckled and I smirked, I'd made them happy. I heard Abelard come in as our plates were being placed in front of us.

"Good boy Gilbert." Fritz said, placing his hand on my knee. I blushed, giving a gentle smile.

"Anything that makes my King happy, Fritz." I reminded him.

"And everyone else?"

"Just Fritz."


	10. Final Decision

"Gilbert, I wish to see you alone." Fritz said after lunch was over. I nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz." I stood up and followed him to his office where he silently shut the door behind us and sat down behind his desk and I sat in front of him. He was beaming. It must be good. Or he's just in a really good mood right now.

"I'm sure you know that I've been thinking about who to give my son as a wife. Am I right?"

"The thought crossed my mind." I replied, blushing as I remembered the day that I took him to Spain and France against His Majesty's wishes, on a _whim_.

"Well I've finally decided on a wife and I've found a way to get both things I want. You know that we're friends with France, that I am friends with King Louis XV. I am also friends with King Charles of Spain." I nodded.

"Yes Sire."

"All princesses, that I am aware of, are Roman Catholic. Sadly all of them are related to Maria Theresa. Though as you well know, it is the King who makes the last decision at the end of the day." I remember learning that first hand. "Since she is married, she no longer calls the shots. Are you ready to hear my choice Gilbert?"

"Yes Your Majesty." I was practically on the edge of my seat.

"I shall inform Frederick in a moment but I would like to first get the specifics out of the way. Prince Frederick George will marry Princess Louise Marie of France and in turn King Louis XV will have his son Prince Philippe marry Princess Maria Josefa Carmela of Spain, thus gaining Sicily, for the price of two dowries and a treaty between France and Prussia."

"But Fritz! That means France double benefits and will have a foot hold in Italy! That's not-"

"Gilbert, this is my decision. Later, after the weddings, I will be buying that land from France, no matter the price. Once Louis has Philippe marry Maria, he is the King of Sicily and therefore decides what he wants to do with it."

"And if he refuses to sell Sicily to you? And what about Silesia?" I demanded.

"We already own Silesia, Gilbert. What do you think the treaty is for? In exchange for Sicily from Louis, I will be protecting him with Prussian troops against any foe who dares to cross him, if he is the attacker or the defensive. The treaty states that in return for a) two dowries, the price of paying for his daughter and Charles' daughter, b) promising to fight by his side in the next battle, c) paying twice the gold for Sicily then I will receive Sicily and it will be guaranteed to be in my possession, France fighting to make sure it stays that way. Of course when Louis XV dies, this treaty is over."

"France is still gaining more than we are." I complained, crossing my arms.

"Not in the long run, besides you forget the possibility of flaunting Sicily in our possession in Maria's face. I have basically just assured that Prussia will own Sicily for a much longer time than we might have. All we are doing is giving France money. I cannot see why you find this fallible."

"It's simple. They gain three things and we gain a princess and land! We can just as easily fight for it."

"And waste even more money?" I blinked. He has a point.

"Fine, I guess you have a point."

"All we are losing is money, troops, and a prince. France is losing a prince, land, and a princess." So he's losing two of his kids. "We are gaining a princess, land, and a friend in future battles that are sure to come. France is gaining a princess, money, and a friend for a future war, and future battles. Do you not like fighting, as I've seen you do many times? Austria is likely to come for Silesia, as he has always done."

"Austria is greedy, he's always wanted Silesia. All he wants is an underling. I accept your terms on this negotiation with France." I replied, crossing my arms and frowning.

"You'll eventually see this was the best decision Gilbert. Now I must retrieve Frederick."

"You realize he'll probably question you too? When he learns the price of getting the wife he wanted?"

"That's why I won't be telling him. He's the Prince of Prussia, he need not bother to know the deal I made to make it so. I will not be following in my Father's footsteps and giving him a wife he doesn't desire. We have more to gain than to lose if we pick Louise." He stood up and headed out of the room.


	11. George's Reaction

I was reading a book that Fritz assigned me when I heard my door open and Prince Frederick plopped on my bed, sighing in delight. I looked over at him, bookmarking and closing the book. "What happened?" I asked, knowing exactly what happened.

"I'm marrying Louise! My Dad is cool!"

"Of course he is, why do you think he's called Fritz the Great and The Awesome?"

"They don't call him that! Do they?"

"Of course they do."

"Louise! I can't believe it!"

"You're going to have to learn not to be a 'brute' you know?"

"I'm not going to change! She isn't either."

"That is what is called young love. Just wait until you become a King, and she a Queen. You'll be demanding things from her like an heir and she'll be complaining about the things you do. Why do you think I refuse a wife?"

"There's no possible way you could even get a wife. They wouldn't be able to keep up with you in those dresses they wear." I smirked.

"You'd be surprised at how fast they can run. You don't know what you can do until you have to."

"Stop trying to teach me, Gilbert. I'm becoming a man!"

"I've been a man." He groaned.

"Yet Father still treats you like a kid."

"Shut up." I glared at him, throwing the book at him. He chuckled, dodging. Then his face grew serious.

"So what happens now?"

"Fritz, Louis, Louise, and you will be in a meeting together, discussing the price and probably sign a contract. France and I will be there too. We _are_ exchanging kids. But this means that France will be teaching me how to be 'proper' and about court life or something. Whatever he said he was going to do."

"I thought only Dad taught you."

"He teaches me the important stuff… not that I always listen." I mumbled the last part.

"Neither do I." George chimed in. "So when does this happen?"

"Probably next week or something."

"When do we get married?"

"In a year or two probably."

"That's so lame!"

"You two need to get acquainted or something. It depends on the decision of the kings."

"Well if I were King of Prussia, I'd make it possible to get married in at most a week."

"Well it's great you're not King of Prussia yet. You would have no clue what you were doing."

"Would too."

"Really? What would be your first decree?"

"Um… Father says it isn't necessary to always come up with a new decree."

"You can't always rely on Fritz, your people would call you weak or inexperienced king, which you would be."

"My first decree would be to remove the ban off coffee."

"Fritz hates coffee. A real man thrives on beer."

"I thought you said I can't rely on him."

"You can't, I can."

"That's not fair."

"I'm also expected to obey the King."

"Which you don't always do."

"I thought we were talking about Louise. How does she feel about this?"

"I don't know." I looked over when I saw the door open to see Abelard.

"His Majesty wishes to see the both of you." I stood up and George followed me out of the room, I went to Fritz office and sat down in one of the chairs, George sitting next to me.

"Hi Fritz." I said as he set his quill back in the ink well.

"Hi Dad." He looked up at us.

"I'm happy you came. I wanted to inform you two that we will be having a meeting with Louis XV and Princess Louise next week on Wednesday at noon."

"Will Voltaire be there?"

"No. Not this time. This has nothing to do with him."

"Good. Then I'll attend."

"You would attend either way."

"I'm happy to attend." George said.

"That is good to hear Frederick." Fritz said, his smile brightening. I grinned.


End file.
